The Princess of the Sun
by Bloodied-Twin-Vampyre
Summary: What happens when an enemy arrives who the scouts can't defeat alone. Only this mysterious girl can destroy them, but at a price. Who is she? Is she really a Sailor Scout? What's her connection to Darien? And Why does Darien owe her his life?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! Bloodied-Twin-Vampyre here! This is my first story so be nice! Here's the prologue. I'll try to get the first chapter up in the next day or so. Please review, be nice. I can take constructive criticism though so go for it. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters in any way shape form, blah blah blah**

Our solar system was not always ruled by the moon. The Moon Queen isn't even the true ruler. No, she was given her throne by someone else. Before the Moon ruled, the Sun ruled our solar system. The Sun Queen was kind, fair, and gentle. She had only one son.

One day, he went missing. Queen Sabrina fell into a terrible depression after that. He reappeared several years later with a woman who he claim had become his wife. However, he wasn't the same as the son she had once known. He was only an empty shell of the man he had been.

When the war started, he left to fight…and never returned. Queen Sabrina was never the same. She fell even farther into depression. She then gave up her throne. Though she still deeply cared for the solar system, she knew she could no longer rule it. She was too grief-stricken.

Instead, she handed off the rule to her dear friend, Queen Serenity of the Moon. Serenity promised to care for the solar system in such a way that would make her queen and dear friend proud. She also promised that should Sabrina ever ask her to, she would return the throne back to its rightful ruler or her heir.

Now, there is a strange girl who has appeared, and with her has come a new enemy…one who is stronger than anything the scouts have ever faced.


	2. An New Enemy on the Horizon

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the first chappie! Hope you like it! Word of warning I am all for Michelle and Amara as a couple. It isn't too bad in his chapter but I do mention them as partners, and I will continue to do so throughout the story. It will never be too bad just some hugging and maybe a kiss or two, so if you don't like that...well deal. Its not that hard to accept. Anyway, you have been warned.**

**Its starts out a little weird, bear with me. It will get better, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters etc. etc. etc.**

She observed the planet from afar, as she had for years. She knew the chaos would start soon. She knew that the planet needed her. She knew that only she could defeat the new enemy that was coming, but she still felt little compulsion to go save the small planet. After all, she had left the planet many, many years ago and she hadn't been missed. Why should she save a planet who's prince didn't even try and save her when she was there dying not 200 meters from him.

She knew she would end up going. As much as she hated the thought she had to go...she had no choice but to go. Not only had her queen ordered it, but she was the only one who could stop this new threat. She may not have liked the planet too much, but it had once been her duty to protect it...long ago, before she had forced to leave the planet by her tormenter. Long ago, when peace ahd reigned and Queen Serenity had ruled with her kind, gentle yet firm hand.

Yes, she would go and she would save the wretched planet she hated so deeply. If only because her life hung in the balance. Not only that, but the life of the man she seekedrevenge upon depended on this life of this small planet, too. She had waited patiently for the time to come and now it was here. She would save the planet and get her revenge.

Oh, yes he would pay. The man who sat by and did nothing will his friend raped and almost killed her. He would pay most dearly. The great love he felt now would be shattered by her revenge. Oh, yes this would be fun.

She sped off into the great space that sat between her and the planet she was hell bent on saving, leaving a golden trail in her wake. When she arrived she hovered in the sky for a moment before landing gracefully on the roof of a building. She watched carefully as life buzzed below her. She knew she wouldn't be able to be herself while she was here. No, she would have to disguise herself. She would need to let the girl out if her mission was to succeed.

Trouble is, the girl is too nice for her own good. Plus, she doens't even blame the bastard for what happened. No, she thinks it wasn't his fault! Well, it was! That's why she had trapped that stupid, naive girl. Which meant she has sealed part of herself away because in truth they were one and the same person with two different lives. One a naive girl who's heart and soul had split the day HE raped her. Thus the other was born from the other half of her soul. To protect the first from any more hurt. Since then she hadn't lifted the seal.

A wicked smile spread across the girl's face. _'It'll be interesting to see how she does in the outside world again.'_

Well it was time to find them. It was time to find the scouts. She would need to keep an eye on them...from the shadows. They would have to prove that they were worthy of her help. She would help them either way. She would lend them she strength either way, but she would be a little nicer about it if they were really worthy of her assistance and power. Besides she needed to verify that he was still around and if he rememebered her... if he remembered the great wrong he had done her and promised to repay her for.

_'He better remember! If he doesn't...'_ she smirked, _'Well, then i'll just have to jog his memory.'_

She quickly transformed out of her uniform and into normal casual wear, which was for her: a simple, but attractive blue and green blouse, a black skirt that stopped right above her knees, small black heels and simple gold jewelry, before leaving the rooftop. She walked down the many flights of stairs, enjoying the time she had to herself before she was forced to start disguising herself. She opened the large metal door at hte bottom of the stairs adn walked onto the busy street.

Slowly, she released the seal on the girl inside her. Bit by bit she could feel the girl coming awake and rising to the surface as she herself was forced down under the seal as they switchd places. She would come back of course when the girl transformed, but not until then. Not until she was sure she had found him. Not until she was sure it was him and that it was the oppurtune moment to cause both the most damage and the most help. She had one, simple final thought before the girl was fully unsealed and she was placed under the great power the seal on her cursed body held...

_'Where are you hiding you bastard? Where are you...Darien?'_

_..._

* * *

_With the Scouts:_

Serena, Ami, Lita, Rei, and Mina had been walking down the street. They had just watched a movie and had stopped for ice cream on their way to Rei's. they discussed the movie energetically adn they strolled down the sidewalk. As they turned to walk through a park to enjoy the bright sun shining on them they ran into the outers, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn.

"Amara!" came none other than Serena's voice yelling as she ran towards the outers the rest of the gang in tow. "Michelle! Trista! Hotaru!"

"Hey what's up Serena?" Amara asked as the gasping girls when hey finally reached her.

"Yes, how are you Serena?" Michelle asked politely as she smiled.

"Amazing! We just got some ice cream and it was amazing and then we ran into you guys!" Serena responded. "Plus we haven't even had any big bad guys in awhile!"

"Yes, the break is nice isn't it?" Trista asked. "Why don't we go over to that picnic table so we can talk more?" They all walked to the picnic table idling chatting away. They sat for awhile enjoying the bright sun on their skin.

"Yeah, not having all these evil guys to deal with is really nice. I'm enjoying the break. Plus, with all the rain lately its nice to finally get some nice weather we sit outside and enjoy." Rei responded to Trista's earlier question.

"Well, I personally kind of miss kicking all those bad guys' butts. I don't miss all the trouble they caused adn all the time it always took to find them, hunt them down, figure out what they want and all that. No I definitely don't miss that, but I do miss the butt-kicking. It was a nice workout and definitely kept me in shape." Lita answred as she stretched her legs, leaned back on the table, and closed her eyes to soak int he glorious sun.

"True it was a great workout, but I think its much better now that we don't have to worry about them. Now we can worry about our studies and exams. Serena how are you doing in schcool?" came Ami's voice.

"Well,...uh... you know. Its school...and uhhh.." came Serena's reply as she played with her fingers and stalled. The whole group burst out laughingat her antics. They knew what she meant and they knew she was struggling, but that was just Serena. As her friends burst out laughing at her Serena put her hand behind her head, smiled, and joined her friends in their laughter.

It was many hours later when the group finally said goodbye and headed to their respective homes.

Later that night, Rei was at her temple, dressed in her robes and sitting in front of her fire. She hadn't felt anything bad coming until today. It was very slight tugging in her mind that said she should look into thefire for something.

As she sat praying and looking into the fire, the tugging in her mind become more pronounced and much clearer. She knew something was coming and she looked deeper into the fire. Out of nowhere she sound what she was looking for. She saw a glimpse of the evils that were coming...

_With the outers..._

"Amara, I have a bad feeling" Michelle spoke softly. She was sitting in a chair while Amara washed the dishes from their earlier dinner."Things have been quiet lately, but I fear that this is nothing more than the calm before the storm."

Amara looked worried, but she knew that if it was anything really serious or dangerous then Michelle would be looking into her mirror. Plus, she hadn't sensed any changes in the wind. With this thought, Amara turned back to the dishes, but as she did so she missed her partner reaching for her mirror and looking deep into it.

Michelle gazed into her mirror to see if what she felt was true. She was soon absorbed into the images she saw. They were confusing, but frightening. The images caused so much fear in Michelle she couldbarely think. She saw the world being taken over. The humans getting transformed. They still looked human, but their souls were dark, dreary, and empty. The most confusing image was that of a bright light with a woman in the center. She wore a sailor scout uniform, but she didn't look familiar. There were more devastating images of death before a most distrubing image was shown ot Michelle. The image showed the earth a dying place its prince already dead. And his killer...

Michelle gasped and screamed at what she saw. She dropped her mirror and seemed to not even notice as the mirror fell onto thr table hard and lay there. Michelle could hear the roaring sea in her ears, this was worse then she had feared.

Amara had been cleaning he dishes when she had felt a sudden, sharp, and violent change in the wind. It was promptly follwed by her partner's scream. Amara dropped teh plate she ahd been washing and ran to Michelle. not even flinching at the horrible sound of the plate breaking as it hit the ground.

When she reached Michelle Amara flinched at the dead yet traumatized look in her eyes. She was blackly staring into the space her mirror must have jsut been. Amara noticed Michelle's hand was still shaking and that her mirror lay uncermoniously on the table with the glass facing down. Amara immediately ran to Michelle and prompted her to tell her what she had seen in her mirror.

"Michelle! Michelle! Come back! What did you see! What is happeneing! Michelle!" Amara screamed as she grasped Michelle's shoulders tightly. She vaguely registered the sounds of trista running to join them from down the hall where she had been putting hotaru to bed. Her footsteps stopped and the soft noise of Trista telling Hotaru to go back to bed.

"No, its sailor business and I'm a sailor scout so move it Trista so we can go help Michelle!" Hotaru's yelling oculd be heard.

As they both ran into the room they took in Michelle's blank look and trebleming hand and Amara's concerned yelling.

Michelle slowly shook her head and softly muttered, "The earth, Darien, no it can't be...it's too horrible...Why?" There were slow silet tears running down her cheeks.

Amara hugged Michelle and held her close. Whispering soothing words in her ears and Michelle sobbed into Amara's shoulder's. As Amara rubbed gentle, comforting circles on Michelle's back she looked over Michelle's shoulder at Trista and Hotaru. They all locked eyes for a moment. The three of them then gave an almost imperceptible nod before Trista and Hotaru walked away with scared, but determined looks on their faces. Trista and Hotaru went to bed. When they woke up they would all go visit the inner scouts to warn them. If they were lucky, Rei would have already seen something.

The didn't need to seee or know what Michhele had seen in her mirror. They knew if it was enough to cause Michelle to cry then it must have been truly horrible and tragic. They all knew something bad had to have been coming. The break had been to long, too quiet, and far too peaceful. And now that it was broken, the only question was by what?

What could be coming that was so horrible that Sailor Neptue could barely speak let alone move? What was coming that could have ever caused Sailor Neptune to be reduced to tears?

They didn't know the answers to these questions, but they did know that they were determined to stop whatever it was at whatever cost. It was their job to protect this planet and solar system. They would work together to defeat this new evil. Because they'd be damned before they saw this planet defeated while they were still alive.

**A/N:Okay so those of you didn't get the first part basically the first girl isn't crazy(well kinda..) When her soul split into two she became two people in one body. Kinda like a bipolar or mulitple personalities thing. Anyway so one has the power to save the world, but hates Darien and wants him to pay for being the cause of her pain and tormentand the other(the original girl before the soul splitting) doesn't blame Darien for anythign and has no clue about the power she has. She doesn't even remember the tragic events that led to her soul shattering. I'll go more in depth later on this sotry later when the scouts meet her.**

**...**

**What enemy is coming? Who are they and what do they want? What is this strange girl's connection with Darien? What's their history? Will the scouts be able to prove themselves in the eyes of this girl? Will she reveal who she is? Will she be a friend to the scouts or will she be a bitter foe?**

**You'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

**...**

**So what'd you think? Too short, too long? Just right? Good first chapter? Review and tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome as well as praise. I would love to hear what you all think as well as any ways I can improve it or any input you might have on what you want to happen next.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up wiithin the next few days, a week at the most if all goes well. Also, how much i write will affect it too. If I write a huge chappie with lots of action it might take me a little longer than one or two shorter chappies with less action in each. Which do you want?**


	3. New Enemy and New Scout

**A/N: Hey, I know it took longer than I said, but I was super sick. Plus, for some reason I couldn't log on and when I tried to change my password it gave a different account that wasn't mine so it took me forever to get back in to put this up. ****Nothing I could do about it, but I did try and make up for it by writing an extra-long chapter! Hope you like it!**

Amara opened her eyes slowly. She lay on her bed, Michelle next to her. They both still had on the same clothes from yesterday…the same clothes from the incident, the visions.

Amara and had held Michelle while she cried into her shoulders. Eventually Michelle had cried herself to sleep, it had been about 1 a.m. at that point and Amara had been tired. She had planned on carrying Michelle to her room, but she was too tired to make the extra thirty feet. Besides, she had a feeling Michelle would want to be her side tonight anyway. So instead, she had just laid Michelle down on her bed and fell asleep next to her.

When Amara looked down, she saw Michelle's peaceful face, still sleeping. She gently removed herself from Michelle's grasp and of the bed before quietly grabbing a change of clothes and a towel before heading to her bathroom. She turned on the shower to let the water warm up.

She took one last look at Michelle's sleeping form before deciding she would be ok and entered the warm shower.

Michelle had been having a very peaceful dream. She was enjoying though she knew it was only a dream and that she would have to wake up soon. She was walking on beautiful white sand beach. The beach was peaceful and private with gentle waves crashing on the shore and lapping at her bare feet. It was the perfect sanctuary.

There were many small shells scattered through the sand, but one stood out in particular. In all honesty, it wasn't a small shell; in fact, it was rather large for a shell. But, it was small for the type of shell it was.

It was a small conch shell. It was a soft pink color with white spots splashed over it in some places. As she paused to pick up the shell and put it to her ear, she became puzzled. Though she did hear water in the shell, it wasn't the crashing waves of a far away ocean like Michelle had expected. Instead, it was a rhythmic splashing sound almost like water through a hose. It actually sounded a lot like…

Michele slowly opened her eyes. She was in a strange room. No, that wasn't right she was in a familiar room, but it wasn't her own. It took Michelle's still groggy mind several seconds to place where she remembered this room from…this was Amara's room.

She could hear the shower going in the bathroom and correctly assumed that had been the noise that had woken her up. That did not answer though how she had gotten into Amara's room last night. It took Michelle several moment of deep thought before she remembered the events of the night before. When she did one silent, stray tear rolled down her cheek.

She closed her eyes for a brief second letting the tear roll down her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw Amara standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face. She must have just ended her shower; there was water droplets scattered in her short blonde hair. She had changed into a pair of khaki slacks with a green shirt. A damp towel hung around her neck as well. One end limp against Amara's shoulder, the other held in her hand against the back of her head and hair.

Both girls stayed silent. The concern was easily seen Amara's eyes. Michelle walked out of the bed at toward Amara. She had intended to walk straight past her and to her own room to shower, but a firm hand on her arm stopped her just outside the doorway.

As Amara turned around to face Michelle she spoke softly." Are you ok? I've been worried sick."

Michelle didn't even turn to face Amara as she responded, "I'm fine, Amara. Just please let go, I nee to go shower and change so we can go talk to Serena and the others about the visions."

Amara hesitated before letting go of Michele's arm. She was still worried, but she knew Michelle didn't want to talk about it. Instead, she watched as Michelle walked away and disappeared into her own room. Amara walked into her room and finished drying her hair before she headed downstairs to find Trista and Hotaru already awake and eating breakfast.

She served herself of the eggs, bacon, and toast Trista had prepared and sat down in a chair next to Hotaru and opposite Trista. There was a long silence as they all ate before Trista broke the awkward silence.

"Is she ok?"

Amara sighed and put down the toast she had been eating. She ran a hand through her short locks before answering," I don't know. She doesn't want to talk. She just walked away and said she wanted to shower and change so we could all go talk to the inners. I don't think she's ok though. I think whatever she saw yesterday really scared her and I'm worried, but I can't do anything to help her if she won't talk to me."

Trista nodded her understanding and Hotaru looked sad, but continued her breakfast. When Michelle came down, Amara served her a plate. Michelle ate silently, but quickly. Trista and Hotaru left to go brush their teeth while Michelle and Amara sat at the table as Michelle finished.

"I'm worried about you, Michelle-" Amara began but she was cut off by Michelle quickly saying, "Can we wait to talk about this until we're with everyone. I want to know if Rei saw the same things I saw before I go babbling about it to you. Just please Amara."

That was the end of the conversation. After Amara and Michelle and picked up the table and washed the dishes they too brushed their teeth before going to going Trista and Hotaru in the living room. They all left quietly and made the journey to Rei's house quickly.

It was Saturday so it was safe to start at Rei's temple since they would all probably be together. Plus, if Rei had had a vision too, they would all be gathered at her place anyway.

The four outers arrived to a the temple and began the long trek up the stairs. They were silent still, but it was a different silence. It wasn't the akward silence that had filled their home. It was the silence that comes when everyone knows something important has to be discussed. The kind of silence where everyone just gets straight down to business because the amount of power in that silence is too much to break with some lame corny joke like you would do with any other silence.

When the outers had reached the top of the stairs they saw the five inners plus Darien relaxing against the side of the temple like they do a lot when they are talking. The only thing different was that everyone's body language showed that they were either trying too hard to look relaxed or they weren't trying hard enough and were stiff and rigid.

The outers approached the group silently and joined them.

When they reached the inners Amara and Michelle both leaned with their backs against a nearby tree. Amara crossed her arms across her chest and Michelle dangled one arm down and held its elbow with the other hand. Trista stayed standing but had her hands in the same position as Michelle. Hotaru walked over to a low wall and sat on top of it with her hands clasped in her lap and her feet dangling off the wall, ankles crossed.

There was a brief silence before polite greetings were exchanged. It only took one look at the everyone's faces to know that they all knew about the approaching danger. However, only Rei and Michelle knew how truly terrible it was this time. Only they knew what would happen if they didn't succeed in destroying this new enemy.

Michelle and Rei locked eyes for a brief second. The question didn't need to be said out loud. When Rei nodded slowly Michelle responded with slight nod of her own.

"Rei, what exactly did you see?" Lita asked.

"Yeah Rei, all you said was that you had had a bad vision and that we should all come quickly." Serena piped in.

"I was waiting for Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru to arrive. I knew if I had had a vision, Michelle probably had, too. It seems I was right," came Rei's soft reply. "I saw an new enemy. I didn't who they were or what they want. Al I saw was what would happen if we didn't stop them." Rei shuddered as she remembered the vile images she had seen of the future. "Trust me the future's not pretty right now."

Rei looked at Michelle, who briefly nodded before continuing where Rei had left off.

"Yes, the visions I had didn't show the enemy only what can come of them. The people of this planet became zombies, humans with no control over their bodies, or monsters, horrible heartless monsters. Worse than that though was what was happening to the planet itself. The Earth was dulling, losing its beautiful plant and animal life."

"I was almost like the Earth was decaying or dying. It was weird. That wasn't the worse thing though." Rei finished. She had been staring intently at the ground, but now raised her head to meet Michelle's gaze.

To an outsider it would've looked like the two were having a staring contest. To the scouts, it looked like the two were having a complete conversation between themselves that only they understood. It was a complete conversation in looks. At the end of this conversation, Michele merely shook her head and Rei gave her a swift single nod.

"What's the worse part?" asked Amara.

"No. It doesn't make sense yet. When we understand it we will tell you. Until, then all you need to know is that what we have told you is only the beginning." Michele said. Amara and the outers nodded and so did Rei. They understood the concept of need to know. Unfortunately the inners hadn't grasped hta concept yet.

"You have to tell us! If we're going to beat them we need to know what future we are fighting against!" yelled Lita in anger.

"Yes, our chances of beating this new enemy greatly increase if we the more can properly comprehend what they can do." Ami said passionately.

"What's the worse they can do? We've all survived so much. Perhaps not together, but now that we are we are just that more likely to beat these guys! So please tell us," Serena added.

Amara, Rei, and Michelle all opened their mouths to yell at the younger scouts when a calm, steady voice beat them to it.

"There is a time for everything to be known. If our friends say that now is not that time, then it isn't. WE should listen to them and trust their judgment. The rime will come when all will be revealed to us," came Trista soft voice.

"But if the earth is facing death and destruction soon…" Ami started before peaking a glance at Hotaru. When Hotaru met her gaze she blushed and looked away.

"If the earth is headed f or destruction it is not by my hand, Ami. I agree with Trista, we should trust Rei and Michelle. I don't know about the rest of you, but I trust that they will tell us when the time is right for us to know."

"Of course we trust Rei and Michelle, but-" Mina started to rebuke, but a strong voice interrupted her. The voice came from one that everyone had forgotten was present.

"I trust them." Darien stated simply. "I trust that they will tell us later when they are sure its important we know. I also trust that they will work with us to defeat this enemy and save the Earth from destruction…and death." As he said the last sentence he calmly stared into the eyes of Michelle with a determined, hardened look on his face.

All the outers simply nodded to agree that they would of course help. Thinking they had discussed all there was to talk about they were about to walk away when Serena's voice stopped them. When she asked how she could get a hold of them in case of battle they all shared a look.

Michelle had begun giving them her cell phone number when Luna and Artemis appeared saying they had a more effective method. They disappeared for a short moment before they both returned with something in their mouths.

Michelle leaned down and took the items. There were four watches. Three looked very delicate and feminine, butt he fourth look masculine with a touch of feminism. Lana explained that they were communicators like the inner scouts had and would be the most effective way of communicating between them all.

After explaining how they worked, the four girls put on the communicators. They all said a short goodbye before leaving. Michelle was in deep thought the whole drive didn't speak, only look at the passing scenery and thought to herself.

_'Darien, do you really understand what will happen if the Earth continues toward death and destruction. The look in your eyes says you do know, or at least have an idea, but do you really understand? Do your really understand that the death of the Earth means your own death as well? _

…_..._

_A few days later…_

Lita, Ami, Mina, and Serena were at school. It was a nice day outside. The sun was shining and all seemed peaceful and well, contrary to the visions Rei and Michelle had had. Serena had already seemed to fall into a sense of security like she had completely forgotten about the visions already.

School hadn't been so bad that day. All the girls' classes had gone by quickly. They had actually even been good enough to be called fun, just don't tell the teachers that.

Lita, Ami, and Mina were all waiting outside the front door for Serena. They had plans to go meet up at Rei's place later and they were planning to walk together after school, but, of course, Serena was late.

A few minutes later Serena could be seen in the hallway that led to the front door. Serena waved to the others from inside the building and began running to meet them. Just as she was exiting the door though, she tripped.

The others looked at each other and shook their heads. When Serena got up, she dusted herself off. When she was done, she faced her friends and put her hand behind her head sheepishly before slowly walking toward her friends.

They idly chatted for a while they headed toward Rei's temple. Soon the topic of the new enemy came up.

"Its strange that we haven't had any trouble lately, but Rei and Michelle still had visions," Mina said.

"Yeah, and the same visions too it seemed like. That's gotta mean something," Lita added.

"Well, perhaps this new enemy is waiting for the right time to attack," Ami said softly. "Something feels off, like evil is coming, but nothing has-"

A scream broke through the air, but the scream was cut short. It was such a short burst it was almost like it had never happened. The scouts looked at each other to make sure they had all heard the scream before they all took off running.

As they turned a corner they saw an abandoned lot. In it was a woman up against a gate and some_thing_ walking toward her. The woman looked scared but she wasn't screaming or speaking. Instead she was pulling at her mouth.

It took the scouts a minute to realize she was pulling on a piece of, what looked like, black rope that was gagging her. The thing kept walking toward her and suddenly it whipped its arms forward and over its head before bringing them down in front of it, palms facing the woman. Then more of the black rope came out of its hands. In the next instant the woman was tied up and had been bound to the gate behind her.

The scouts locked eyes and nodded. They each transformed and then faced the lot.

"Mercury, call Rei and the others and tell them we've got trouble!" Serena ordered.

Once the others had called, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Sailor Moon all walked into the lot and faced the monster. They quickly got he monster's attention before beginning their normal introduction speech.

The monster faced them and interrupted Sailor Moon right before she said who she was.

"I know who you are. I was told about you. If I am correct, which I know I am, you are Jupiter, Venus, and Sailor Moon," the monster began The voice and body seemed female and she said each of their names she pointed one long, curved red nail at the scout she was naming. Her skin was red and seemed to have a subtle shine to it. Around her waist, upper arms, wrists, and ankles were think bands of rope. "Where is Mars though? And Tuxedo Mask? Oh and the lovely outers: Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto?"

"Right here!" came Rei's loud voice. She and the others were already transformed and were walking into the lot to joint he others.

"Good, now you're all here and I can have some fun!" came the monster's high voice. Suddenly she whipped her arms forward like earlier and the black rope were coming at them.

The scouts and tuxedo mask all managed to dodge the attack by jumping out of the way. When they landed they had formed a circle around the monster.

No sooner had they touched the ground though did the rope come back. It was heading toward the place where Mars, Neptune, and Pluto stood, but they couldn't see it because it was coming from behind them.

"Mars, Neptune, Saturn! Watch out!" Sailor Moon yelled, but it was too late. The rope wrapped around the three scouts and pulled them together.

The monster pulled on the rope and it released the three girls by whipping them across the lot. They land harshly on the ground against the brick wall of a nearby building, unconscious.

"You'll pay for that!" came several voices at once.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

"Dead Scream"

The attacks all hit the monster at once. The scouts looked on hopefully, after all how could the monster live through that, but when the bright light dissipated and the dust cleared, the monster still stood. She didn't even have a scratch on her.

The scouts stood shocked as the monster merely smiled at them.

"Nice try, but I'm stronger than all of you. You can't even touch me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have some fun!"

The black rope suddenly appeared again, but this time everyone was too shocked to react quickly enough. The remaining scouts that were still conscious plus Tuxedo Mask all ended up bound together. The rope not only bound them though. Whenever, they struggled it burned them and then got tighter.

_'What do we do now?'_

…. ...

I watched from a nearby roof. Below the battle unfolded. The scouts idly dodged the ropes shot at them. I watched blankly as three of them were whipped into the side of the building on which I was perched.

I leaned forward with interest as three of the scouts attacked together. I frowned when the monster came out unharmed.

_'So its true then. These scouts' attacks won't work against this enemy.'_

I continued to observe the battle below. The still conscious ones were now bound together. I checked on the unconscious ones, they were getting up, but it was obvious they were not entirely back yet.

_'I can't attack until I know what the enemy is after. I have to make sure what the queen said is true. Besides I'm not sure these scouts have proved that they are worth my time.'_

I watched as the one of the three unconscious ones, Mars I think, came to fully. She barely looked around before she realized she needed to do something. She stood up, with great effort from what it looked like, just as the other two, came to.

Before Mars could attack though, the rope monster thing had turned and noticed her. The mysterious black rope was back. All three dodged. It continued that way for a little bit. Then as the monster was attacking Neptune and Saturn, Mars was able to get an attack in. She shot a flaming arrow at the woman and seemed pleased when the woman flamed up for a bit. Neptune then attacked the rope woman as well.

However, they soon learned what their friends had learned earlier, their attacks don't work on this enemy. The rope woman jumped out at the remaining scouts.

A few useless attacks and jumps later the rope woman had somehow finally managed to bind the three remaining free scouts together. They all stood helpless as the rope woman attacked the human bound to the gate.

The monster had shot some kind of black ball at the woman. There was a bright light and then a few seconds later, out came her heart crystal.

_'So you spoke the truth Queen Sabrina. I will help these scouts…for now, but only because I don't need the enemy getting any stronger. These scouts still haven't proved to me that they can handle my help."_

I transformed and jumped quietly down to the ground. I walked stealthily up to the battle. Nobody had noticed me yet. From across the lot, I began my attack, the only attack I knew would work.

"Internal Supernova!"

I watched in anticipation as the bright ball of golden light shot straight on target. When the ball hit the monster's chest it sunk straight through into the body of the strange rope woman. I smiled.

To the outsider's eye it would have appeared that my attack had gotten absorbed into the monster without doing anything. To me though, I could see the monster's impenetrable barriers crack and shatter from the inside out.

The attack hadn't destroyed the monster, but this next one would.

"Sunburn Flames!" As the hot flames erupted from my hands I watched in satisfaction as the flames engulfed the monster. I held the flames steady for thirty seconds before letting them die away.

Where the monster had stood a minute ago, now stood a pile of ash and a pure heart crystal.

I turned toward the bound fighters and flung each of my arms forward once. I released a single golden ray and aimed them straight at each group of bound scouts. I turned, but noticed in my peripheral vision that all the fighters, even the man, flinched and looked scared.

I smirked as many of them closed their eyes right as the ray reached them. I smirked and walked toward the heart crystal. As I walked toward the woman the only sounds were my heels clicking and two soft slashing sounds.

I replaced the heart crystal into them woman. She remained unconscious, but I knew she would wake up in a few minutes. Of course, by then I would be gone and so would the rest of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

I turned and around and was pleased to see nine sailor scouts and Tuxedo mask all unbound. There were burn marks on all of them were the ropes had bound them. Confused faces adorned all of their faces. I started walking away, hoping they would all be too shocked to ask me any questions. I wasn't so lucky.

"Who are you?" came a steady voice. I turned around to see suspicion had replaced confusion on one of the scouts faces. She was a tall woman with short, blonde hair and a hoop earring in only one ear.

_'Uranus, figures she'd be the first to snap out of the confused daze.'_

"Who are you?" I replied.

"We're the sailor scouts! Sworn-" came another voice, much more innocent. It came from a younger blonde her hair in two pigtails down to her thighs.

_'Sailor Moon'_ I thought subconsciously. "I know who you are as a group, but who are you all individually? And before you tell me to go first I am a sailor scout just like you."

"Why should we give you our names? We don't know you and we don't even know if we can trust you!" This voice was strong and determined. It came from one of the younger ones. She was tall and had brown hair that was up into a single ponytail.

'_Jupiter'_ I didn't actually need to have them tell me their names. I was almost positive I already knew. After all, I had heard them all when they were transforming, but it would be nice to have them willingly give me their names.

"Well, I did just save your lives. Not to mention I wasted a monster for you and saved the woman's life." I replied. I stood about twenty feet from them.

After a few seconds of tension, a young blonde stepped forward and introduced herself as Sailor Venus. The other inners reluctantly followed her lead. When they were done, I turned toward the remaining scouts, the ones Queen Sabrina told me were the outer scouts. She mentioned they were more powerful than the others and I could tell. I could feel a stronger power coming from them than Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Moon.

They locked eyes with me and after a few seconds of intense silence, they introduced themselves. Finally, I turned to the only member of the group who hadn't introduced himself yet. He had a mask, so I couldn't see his eyes, but I didn't need to.

I got a feeling looking at him. A feeling I had only ever gotten when around one other person. He introduced himself as Tuxedo Mask, but that wasn't good enough for me. I needed to see his face. I needed to know if it was really him.

I lifted my right hand, the nails glowing a golden color. The beginnings of another ray already forming and their tips.

"Take off the mask. Or I'll cut it off." I aid harshly. The others all looked either stunned or angry, but it wasn't their reaction that surprised me. He didn't seem shocked at all by my request. In fact, he seemed to have been expecting it.

_'He must feel it, too. Do you feel it? Do you recognize this feeling? Do you remember the last time you felt this? Do you know who I am?'_

He stood for a second longer before slowly raising his hand to his mask. He grasped the edge of it and waited a second before removing it.

I stared into his eyes. The eyes I hadn't looked at in centuries.

_'Darien, it is you.'_ I lowered my hand and let the ray dissipate. Darien and I locked eyes and just stared at each other. I knew he felt the connection too, the connection for all those years ago. The slight furrow of his brows though told me that he didn't know why he felt the way he did though. It told me that though he felt the connection he didn't know why and he didn't know who I was.

I had their names and I knew where Darien was. I had no more use to be there, but before I could turn around, Uranus broke the silence.

"Who are you?" she asked it more harshly this time. I decided to have a little fun with these scouts. And my fun would have a dual purpose, entertain me and test their knowledge and memories.

"I'll tell you what. I won't tell you who exactly I am, but I will give you a riddle. Solve the riddle and not only will you know who I am, but you'll know where I come from, too. Sound good?" I asked. Uranus' eyes glared in suspicion, but a few of the others nodded slowly, so I continued. "I am two not one, but in one body. For one, I am an urban myth to those who didn't know me, a taboo subject to those who did. For the other, I am not from a planet, but from a star. With these two, I am the princess of your princess of your princess, but more importantly the princess to your prince."

As I finished I turned and began walking away.

"How can you be from a star, but still be a sailor scout?"

"Figure it out!" I yelled without turning around. I paused at the next thing said though.

"Fine, but answer this. Are you friend or foe?" I could the voice was one of the scouts, but I couldn't tell which.

I turned my head back toward them. "Both," I answered locking eyes with Darien again. I looked away, toward the others.

"And neither."

**A/N: ****So what'd you think? **

**What is up with heartsnatchers? Aren't they already defeated and gone? Apparently not, but rest easy all will be explained in time.**

**Think you know the answer to both halves of the riddle? Let me know! **

**I won't make any promises on when the next chapter will be up, but soon. Hope you liked the chapter, took me awhile to get until I liked it. Make sure you review!**

**Bloodied-Twin-Vampyre**


	4. Identity Discovery and a Fatal Battle

_"Fine, but answer this. Are you friend or foe?" I could tell the voice was one of the scouts, but I couldn't tell which._

_I turned my head back toward them. "Both," I answered locking eyes with Darien again. I looked away, toward the others._

_"And neither."_

The day after the first attack, the scouts plus Darien **(for future reference Darien is going to be included as pasrt of the group whenever I say 'the scouts' unless I otherwise indicate, k? Cool! Then on with the story!)** all gathered at Rei's temple. They all were standing thinking about the battle from yesterday. Several minutes passed before the silence was broken.

"Why? I thought we had toasted the heart-snatchers like three enemies ago. Why are they back?" Mina's voice was soft, sounding almost as if she was scared.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense." Jupiter added.

"When did we fight them before?" Hotaru asked, her eyes showing confusion, but also concern.

The other scouts looked at each other. Slowly, one by one they all realized that they had fought the heart snatchers before Hotaru had become Sailor Saturn. After a shared glance between everyone, Michelle started the story.

All of the scouts contributed a little tot the story. Each one put in a little bit about their opinion or their point of view on events. It took them about half an hour to tell the whole story. By the time Serena had told the last part of the story, Hotaru's eyes had gone from wide, confused, and concerned to wide, horrified, and scared.

She shed one, silent tear. She seemed so sad at the devastation she had almost brought upon the world. When the others tried to comfort her with soft sayings about how it wasn't her fault and give her hugs she simply dropped and shook her head. When she looked back up, her eyes were steely and hard with a look of determination.

"We will defeat them again!"

"Yes we will, Hotaru, but why are they so much stronger this time?" Amara's cool, strong voice answered.

They talked fro a while discussing how they had defeated the heart-snatchers last time. They tried to figure out what could have changed that caused them to become so much stronger this time then the last time the scouts had fought the heart-snatchers.

Then there was a silence. The kind of silence where everyone knew they should speak up, but no one wanted to be the one to do it.

"What's worse is that our attacks don't even work on them," Neptune spoke up. She knew that was what was bothering everyone the most. No one wanted to be the one to bring it up though and when she did, everyone flinched and got rigid.

"Yeah, but this mysterious sailor scout's attacks did work. What gives?" Jupiter's passionate reply came.

"What do you guys think about her? Do you think we can trust her? Who is she really?" Hotaru's small voice asked.

"I don't think we can trust her. Something about her gives me a bad feeling. She makes me feel on edge," Amara's reply had a rough edge to it. Michelle immediately noticed it and decided to lighten the mood a bit by teasing Amara.

She asked if Amara's "bad feeling" stemmed from the fact that this mysterious was obviously stronger than Amara. Amara snorted, but flushed slightly in response. This brought a gentle smile to Darien's face and a good laugh to everyone else's.

"I think she has proven that, at the very least, she deserves a chance at our trust. She saved our lives yesterday. Not only that, but she succeeded alone where the rest of us combined failed," Trista's words rang true in everyone's opinion. They all knew that was a lot of wisdom in her words as well.

"And what about that odd riddle she gave us?" Ami asked. Everyone immediately remembered the mysterious girl's words. "I am two not one, but in one body. For one, I am an urban myth to those who didn't know me, a taboo subject to those who did."

"For the other, I am not from a planet, but from a star. With these two, I am the princess of your princess of your princess, but more importantly the princess to your prince," Michelle finished.

"None of it makes any sense. How can she be two 'in one body'?" Rei's voice started. The others began voicing their own questions.

"How can she be a sailor scout without being from a planet or moon?" "What taboo subjects are there that could be about her?" "What time is she from?"

"I think the last part is the most confusing.'I am the princesses of you princess, but more importantly the princess to your prince.' So she is obviously a princess, but from where?" Mina started. "I think the first part means she's a princess above Serena. Kind of like how we are all princesses of our planets, but Serena is our princess. That doesn't answer though where in the universe could she be from that she is the 'princess of our princess'?"

"Perhaps we could shed some light on that."

"Luna! Artemis! Where have you two been?" Mina's concerned voice called to the two cats who were walking across the temple toward the group.

"We've been doing a little research and we think we know the answer to part of the mysterious scout's riddle." Luna started. She went on to explain how they had gotten their first clue from the girl saying she was from a star not a planet. That immediately made them wonder which star she could be from.

Artemis took over there and told about how he had the idea that she might be from the sun since the sun is technically a star not a planet. However, that didn't answer how she could be a princess above Serena or even 'the princess to your prince.'

Luna once again took over. She explained the only person the prince could be in the riddle was Darien, but that looking in that direction hadn't gotten any new leads. So then they looked into anything that might indicate why she referred to herself as the princess of Serena.

Once again Artemis took over, this time looking like the cat who swallowed the canary. **(A/N: How did that expression even start?)**

He grinned like the Cheshire cat for a nit. He met everyone's eyes before finishing off the tale. He then told the scouts about how he vaguely had remembered a story Queen Serenity had told him back on the Moon during the Silver Millennium.

He explained about how the moon had not always ruled our solar system. He explained about how the queen of the sun had ruled and that she was the true ruler of our universe and that should she ever ask for her kingdom back, Queen Serenity would have had to comply. In other words, the queen of the sun was the queen of our queen.

He explained that it was the same concept as the one in the riddle and that everything fit. If she were the princess of the sun then technically she would be the princess above our princess. She would be the princess of our princess and be from a star instead of a planet.

It was the only logical explanation to the riddle, but the cats did not stop there. They continued to say how no matter where they look or how hard they researched they couldn't find any reference or record to a princess being born to the sun kingdom.

They then went on to explain about how they had a feeling that they were right that she was the princess of the sun, but since there had been no princess born to the sun queen, the only other way there could be a princess of the sun was if she had been married into the royal family.

They had done much research into that direction and finally, Luna and Artemis continued, after hours of researching they came upon a vague reference to the missing prince of the sun returning home with a bride.

"Wow! The princess of the sun, eh? I guess it does fit." Amara spoke after the cats had finished weaving their tale of discovery.

"Excellent work, Luna and Artemis." The two cats basked in the glow of Ami's praise.

"Yes good work, but that still doesn't explain the second part of the riddle. Do you have anything on the other part of the riddle? The part on Darien, our prince?" Michelle's polite, inquiring voice asked.

Both cats dropped their heads and sighed. They glumly said that they had absolutely no idea about that half of the riddle. They explained that no matter how hard they tried they couldn't even think of where to look to explain how the mysterious scout could be the princess to Darien.

"That's okay, you two. We will find out soon. At least we know a little bit more about her." Lita comforted the.

Everyone seemed pleased with their new knowledge. They all chatted idly with each other. The girls began gossiping and catching up on the attest events in all their lives, but Trista's voice broke them out of their chatting.

"I think we have all forgotten about one of the most troubling parts of this new, mysterious warrior." The girls all stared at her strangely, not knowing what she was talking about. Trista sighed and continued, 'If you all remember, we asked if she was friend or foe."

Everyone's eyes lit up in recognition they remembered. One by one all their faces fell as well as they remembered her strange answer.

"How is it possible to be both friend and foe and then neither on top of that? Nothing about this girl makes any sense."

"Well, Lita, it seems like nothing in our lives makes any sense right now." Mina commented. "I think her answer says that we should be very careful about trusting her. She helped us and saved all our lives, but she admitted that she is, the very least, partially an enemy. I don't think we should trust her quite-"

"No," Darien said simply. Everyone jumped a little when he spoke. If they were all being completely honest, all the girls had forgotten Darien was even there. "We can trust her. I know we can. I can't tell you how I know, but I do."

"I just have this feeling," He had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his body as he stared at the ground, but now looked up at the girls. All the girls' eyes were wide as they met his gaze. His own gaze was strong and steady, but confused. "On top of that, Mina makes a good point about her answer telling us a lot about her. It tells us that she is partially a friend to us. Something about her tells me that she will not hurt you girls physically."

All the girls were quiet, but one by one they all nodded their heads. They trusted Darien and if he said that he had a feeling that they could trust her then maybe she deserved a chance.

The meeting broke up after that. The outers left as a group telling Hotaru that they could go for ice cram if she wanted. Darien took Serena and went for a walk while the others inners stayed behind to hang out at the temple.

Serena and Darien were walking toward the park. They were holding hands as the strolled through the trees and grass. Neither of them spoke.

Serena seemed happy just to be with Darien. She was smiling widely and enjoying the warm weather and beautiful flowers as they took their walk. Darien seemed to be deep in thought though. He almost seemed like he wasn't even really paying any attention to where he was and what he was doing.

Serena looked at Darien and noticed his strange behaviour. She waited a few minutes and just observed him. Finally, she decided to ask Darien what was bothering him.

"Darien, you've been acting strangely. Are you ok? Are you sick or something?" she reached up to try to feel his forehead. "You don't feel warm, but you might still be coming down with something. Let's go back to-"

Darien leaned away from Serena's hand and smiled softly. "No, I'm fine, Serena. I have been feeling a little weird ever since we met that strange girl yesterday, but I don't think I'm getting sick."

"Yeah, she gives me the creeps a little too."

"No, that's not it." Darien shook his head a little and looked like he knew hwat he wanted to say just not how to say it.

Serena looked thoughtful, too. She was going through her memories of yesterday's battle and something occurred to her. She didn't know if she should ask or not. She decided to ask, but she did it hesitantly.

"Darien? Do you know her? The mysterious scout, I mean. Yesterday you two seemed tot stare at each other as if you knew each other. Not only that, but it seemed like you knew each other really well, like you had some strange connection. A very close connection."

Darien's eyes widened as Serena had talked. He realized that she was right. That was what this strange feeling was. He felt some deep connection to this girl.

He furrowed his brow as he tried to remember where he knew her from.

"I think you're right, Serena. I do have a connection to her, but I don't know from where." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he continued to go through all his memories. "I think that whoever she is that she and I have a history."

Serena opened her mouth to ask him more questions and maybe help him remember, but before a sound could come out of her mouth a beeping sounded startled both her and Darien.

She looked down at her wrist o see that it was her communicator beeping. She opened it and saw Sailor Uranus' face.

"Prince, Princess, you have to hurry. Another monster has appeared! We are at the ice cream shop by Rei's temple The others are already on their way. Please hurry!"

"We're on our way!" Serena yelled into the communicator just as Sailor Uranus' face disappeared. "Come on Darien we have to hurry!"

As they ran toward the nearby ice cream shop, they looked at each other and nodded once. A few seconds later they were both transformed and turning the corner to the ice cream shop.

They entered the battlefield just as Mars was being thrown in their direction. Tuxedo Mask managed to catch her and break her fall.

"Thanks Tuxedo!" Mars dusted off her uniform as she brought them up to speed. "She came out of nowhere. She cornered one of the workers, took her heart crystal, and transformed into her nasty, monster self just as the outers arrived. Then people fled and they called us and then called you two."

The prince and princess nodded and joined the battle.

….

I was just walking through the park when I saw him. _Darien!_ I started to run toward him. Oh, I hadn't seen him in ages. I was so excied to see him. I needed to tell him that I was ok. That I was alive and that I didn't blame him for anything before my other half could tell him otherwise.

Just as I got within in hearing range I saw him running off with another girl. She had very strange hair. Like two meatballs sitting on top of her head.

They were out of sight soon. I ran after them. I was on just about to turn a corner after them, but stopped short when a familiar feeling swept over me.

_'No!'_

I feel to my knees as I felt power ripping and tearing at me from the inside. I tried to let out a scream, but the pain choked any sound that would have come out. I knew I couldn't handle transforming yet, but I also needed to get to Darien before my other half could.

The pain continued to sear at me from the inside. I finally couldn't take it any longer and let myself give in to it. As I felt the chains of imprisonment wrap around me, I felt the other half of my soul slip out and with her a different kind of power.

A kind of power the numbed the pain and made it disappear. This power took over with a soothing warmth. As the power spread throughout my body I felt the transformation start. The only transformation my body was ready for and could handle yet, but that's ok because it was more powerful than the other one anyway.

Shame though that she had to be the one to complete the transformation and not me. I could only hope that she didn't get the chance to talk to Darien and make him remember us before I could.

The final chain finished wrapping around me and I lost control over my body and she gained control.

_'Would you relax? I have no intention of talking to him yet. He and the rest of those scouts still have to prove their power to me.' _I told the goody-goody half of my soul.

I walked slowly to the battleground. I arrived just in time to hear Mars' explanation of the what had happened.

I stayed in the shadows observing the battle unfolding just a few feet in front of me. I scanned the ice cream shop turned battleground for the newest monster.

I involuntarily flinched a little when I spotted her. She had blue skin and armor. She had three sword sheaths with swords hanging from each hip. From what I could tell she also had a few daggers strapped to each thigh.

Her hands weren't hands at all, but large, sharp, and very intimidating-looking knives.

_'Man, this woman's a walking knife shop.' _

She was slashing and shooting at the scouts. As far as I coult tell, she hadn't landed a shot yet, but it wouldn't be long before someone got hurt.

_'Let's just hope it's the monster and not the scouts.' _

The only sounds so far had been the sounds of knives slashing through the air and the scouts jumping through the air to avoid the flying knives.

Then the fun began and the scouts began to throw attacks again, but I could tell they were only half-hearted attacks. They knew they would have no effect, but felt they had to try anyway. For that, I gave them a lot of credit in my book. They knew they were powerless against the monster, but fought hard anyway.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The attack dissipated straight on contact with the monster. I could hear Mars growl in frustration and jump just in time to dodge a knife flying straight at her.

"Its useless guys! No matter what we through at her, it doesn't make a difference!" She yelled and dodged another flying knife.

"Yes, but we must keep trying. We can't give up! We must fight to protect our planet!" Michelle answered. She too was dodging knives. She was trying to distract the monster so the others girls could try and see if any of their attacks worked.

One of the knives nicked her shoulder and Michelle grasped her shoulder as the last layer of her sleeve ripped.

"We need the mysterious girl. She must be in the shadows watching!" Jupiter's voice yelled from across the battlefield.

"Then why won't she help us! Come out and help us fight!" Amara yelled. She stared at all the nearby rooftops for some kind of sign. She then searched the shadows on the ground. She was about to scan right over where I was when Hotaru's voice yelled out for Amara to watch out.

She jumped out of the way and stopped searching.

"Mercury, try and find a weak spot on her!" Sailor Moon yelled. Tuxedo Mask was currently in a battle with the monster to try and buy Mercury some time.

Mercury pressed her earring and her scanner flashed over her eyes. She spent several minutes scanning every inch of the knife woman.

"Guys, I'm trying, but I can't seem to find any weak spots! She seems to have this impenetrable armor around her. I can't seem to find any way around her defenses!"

I continued watching the battle waiting for the best time to attack without being noticed.

The opportunity came just as Sailor Venus was preparing to hit the knife woman with her crescent beam smash power. She yelled at Tuxedo to move and then began her attack.

_'Perfect. Our attacks are the same color and brightness. I'll get the job done and it'll look like Venus did it."_

I started the sequence of my attack as well. I timed perfectly so that my attack and hers released right at the same time. They hit just at the same time. This time the monster arched in pain as the golden orb I had shot entered her body. I could see her invisible armor shatter.

Tuxedo had jumped away form the monster and into the air. He reached inside his jacket. When his hand came out he flung it in the direction of the monster as he jumped over it. A ring of red roses appeared around the monster. A light shot up encircling the monster. It must have hurt because the monster started screaming and very small scratches began to appear on her skin.

"You did it, Venus!" "Good job Venus!" "Wait to go Venus!"

"Thanks guys, but it wasn't me." She answered.

"Then who was it?"

"It was her." Venus nodded toward the shadows I was hiding in. The others looked confused until I stepped out of the shadows. "She did it. The princess of the sun."

I could heard the chorus of 'its her" in all the girls' heads. I rolled my eyes in my head as I walked forward. "She's right it was me. Good job on figuring out the riddle so quickly and figuring out who I am. I assume it was Luna and Artemis who figured it out right." The looks on their faces told me I was right. "Well they did well. I am a princess of the sun."

"But why? How?" Michelle asked.

"As much as I would love to sit and explain everything we still have a monster to destroy and Tuxedo's circle of roses can't hold out much longer.

Just as I said that the monster managed to grab on of her many swords and cut the roses in half. "You're done for you stupid scouts! I don't know how you managed to wound me, but it doesn't matter. I'll slice and dice you and then the boss will be so proud, I'll be promoted!"

She came at us quickly one of her sword arms raised.

"How do we destroy her? None of our attacks work!" Mina's voice called to me as we all scattered.

"They will now. The next attack to hit her should destroy her." I yelled back. We all dodged for a little while. I locked eyes with Uranus and we seemed to have a moment of understanding.

I stopped and stood still and yelled, "Hey, you stupid walking knife, I'm t he one who broke your armor!"

The monster glared at me and charged. She was about ten feet from me when Uranus attacked.

"Space Sword Blaster!" The attack hit and as the monster screamed. I tried to stare through the glare at the monster to make sure she was gone.

"You'll pay for this!" the strange knife-woman yelled. Just before she was turned to dust her grabbed her thigh. I saw a glint of something shiny headed straight toward Uranus.

I quickly realized the monster had managed to grab and throw one of the daggers that had been strapped to her thigh. Nobody, but me seemed to notice it though. I ran toward Uranus. She stared at me, still not noticing the knife and started to raise her sword in defense.

I jumped at her and pushed her hard. She was pushed several feet back before she fell to the ground. _'Good! She's safe.' _I turned toward the knife noticed that it was headed straight toward me now. I didn't have time to move out of the way and just closed my eyes and waited.

I didn't have to wait long. The knife hit me and pierced me right in the chest. I heard a very masculine grunt coming from my right as the knife hit me. I fell to the ground and screamed as the pain blossomed in my chest and was aggravated by me hitting the ground.

I looked at my chest and saw the dagger was imbedded in the middle of my chest right below the bow. There was only about half an inch of the dagger not in my chest. The white of my uniform was quickly turning red with my blood. The golden bow seemed to be framing the jeweled hilt of the dagger.

I turned to my right to see Tuxedo Mask grasping his chest in what looked like immense pain. Uranus was looking at me with wide eyes of surprise and confusion. She seemed too sc\hocked to speak. I looked around to see all the others scouts were all staring in shock at me. A few of the inners had even fallen to their knees.

Saturn and Pluto were grasping their respective staffs tightly, though they still stood. Neptune's face was stricken and she had tears streaming down her face. Her hand was half raised as if she had tried to stop the dagger. Her knees began to wobble and Saturn and Pluto quickly walked up to help support her.

Uranus started crawling toward me and stopped just before she reached me. "Why would you do that? Why, why save me? I thought you were our foe."

I tried to smile at her and managed for a second before I grimaced from the pain. "I saved you because I am not your foe. I am not quite a friend yet, but I am most definitely not a foe. Besides that you al mean a lot to me, for reasons I might tell you another time. On top of all that, my mission is the same as yours." I grunted in pain again before breathing deeply as I continued. "I want to, no that's not right, I need to save this planet. And to do that I need all of you alive."

"Yes, but now you are severely injured. You might not make. I can see immense bleeding both internally and externally. I think you may have nicked an artery. Guys, we need to get her to a doctor!" Mercury yelled out. She still seemed very shaken, but I think the blood must have taken her out of her shock enough to scan me.

"No, I don't need a doctor. I just need to get this dagger out. Besides, you're not taking me to a doctor while I'm still like this, in my sailor form." As choked scream escaped as I lifted my hand and grasped the hilt of the dagger.

I was just about to close my hand around the hilt when a gloved hand grabbed mine. I looked at the hand and followed it to look up into Tuxedo Mask's, or rather Darien's, eyes. His mask was off, but he was still transformed. His tuxedo sleeves and coat were torn in several places.

"No, don't take the dagger out. You'll bleed out." He was staring into my eyes. I could tell he was still trying to figure out our connection. He shook his head lightly and then his eyes hardened. _'I can't think about that right now! She needs help! I don't care if I have to knock her out and carry her myself to a hospital. I have to help her.'_

I gasped as I retreated from his mind. I could tell his chest was still in pain and that he was trying his hardest, and failing, to ignore it. I got a rush of adrenaline and the pain ebbed slightly.

I smacked his hand away from me hard. "Don't touch me!"

"I don't care if I have to knock you out. You are going to a hospital right away!" Darien's eyes were getting more and more steely as he continued. "Mercury find he nearest hospital!" I vaguely registered her responding with a 'right away'. "Transform back, now! Or I will take you to the hospital in you sailor form!"

When I made no move to transform back he started to reach down to grab me. "I said don't touch me!" I yelled at him. He glared at me and then kept moving. "I said don't touch me! You don't get it! Don't touch me!"

He reached down and continued to try to pick me up. "NO!" There was a tear in one of his gloves and the skin exposed there had brushed the skin of my upper arm. We both gasped as memories flooded us.

Darien managed to look at me. His body shook and his eyes widened as our gazes met. Then he blacked out. I could barely hear the other scouts yelling his name over the memories that flooded Darien and my minds.

The wave of memories must have been too much for Darien's mind to handle. _'Huh, I always did have a stronger mind than you.'_ I thought. I as able to stay conscious, barely, throughout he first wave of memories, but when Darien had blacked out, he had collapsed…right on top of me. His head landed right next to mine and his chest smothered mine.

His weight pushed the dagger the rest of the way into my chest. The pain was immense and unbearable. I screamed loudly through the agony. As I screamed I felt my tiara disappear and a burning sensation replace it, right in the middle of my forehead.

The combination of the excruciating pain and the next wave of memories was too much for me to handle.

_'I told you not to touch me, Darien. Why didn't you listen? Why don't you ever listen to me?'_

The burning sensation in my head faded and the familiar weight of my tiara replaced it. Then it was me the others were crying out to.

"Sailor Sun!"

_'Well at least they figured out who my sailor form is. Darien, I'm sorry. I wanted to make you remember when we were alone. Why didn't you listen to me?'_

And with that my world went black.


	5. Memories of a Past Life

**A/N: Hey again. Ok ,so I don't know why, but tis been awhile since I updated because for some reason I was able to log into my account, but when I tried to update my story or even preview it I always got an error message, but its all good now and we are back on track. Plus, I've been on spring break so I have been writing with my spare time and almost have tthe next chapter done, so look forward to that soon (as long as no more error messages pop up). I want to take the time right now to thank three people for their reviews the first few chapters.**

**Crystal Saturn- Thanks so much for the reviews the first two chapters. It really helped to have your input, advice, and praise. Thanks!**

**TropicalRemix- Thanks for your questions basically every chapter. Its nice to hear your questions from the chapter because it helps me make sure I am where I want to be and have revealed(or kept secret) what I wanted to. Thanks!**

**Life705- Thanks for the praise. It was very inspiring and helpful for me to hear someone who appreciates the story and gave feedback on it. **

**Thanks for your reviews, Crystal Saturn, TropicalRemix, and life705! Keep reviewing and reading(not necessarily in that order) : D. This chapter is dedicated to you three in thanks for your reviews and feedback.**

**Thanks also to everyone who has either signed up for story alerts, added this story to their favorites or added me to their favorites. It means so much to know all of you love this story and keep up with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, etc etc etc.**

_"Sailor Sun!"_

_**'Well at least they figured out who my sailor form is. Darien, I'm sorry. I wanted to make you remember when we were alone. Why didn't you listen to me?'**_

_And with that my world went black._

…

_I couldn't feel my body, but I wasn't supposed to be able to either. I was hovering in air in the middle of a cloudy mist. I knew that I would have to wait until the first memory began playing before I could find Darien._

_It didn't take very long. I seemed that the memories had been waiting for me to arrive to start. I found myself floating down toward the lush, green grass beneath me. When I landed, I did so softly, my boots not making a sound._

_The wind whistled through the grass and gently caressed my hair, playing it with it a little before continuing on. I turned a little to my right and saw a magnificent castle before me. I stood about a hundred meters from a door, which burst open suddenly. _

_A young boy, maybe six, ran through the open doors. He barely took the time to shut the doors before he was off again. I followed him as he ran through the grass to where a flower-covered gate stood. Beyond the gate were several beautiful gardens. I could see at least one garden that had a variety of flowers in it. Some flowers I didn't even know the name of, but admired their beauty nonetheless. Beyond that, I saw thousands and thousands of roses that made up the famous rose gardens of the Golden Palace of the Earth._

_Standing only a few feet in front of the door was a young girl. She was searching her surroundings, obviously looking for and waiting for someone, probably the boy. Something about her was familiar…_

_It startled me to discover that it took me several moments to recognize the young girl as myself. It was me from the time when I still lived on Earth; me from all those centuries ago, a young, innocent girl with no idea of the horrible fate in store for her._

_I scanned the surrounding area. I went right over him the first time I looked. I had to double back to find him. He stood in the shadows of the nearby trees, his black tuxedo blending easily with the shadows._

_By then the young boy had reached the younger me. They spoke animatedly and both seemed very happy. As they spoke, I walked toward Darien. Though he donned his signature tuxedo, his mask and hat were not there. He didn't spare me a glance when I finally stood next t o him._

_He was watching the children. I watched for a short while too. The children soon disappeared through the gate and screams of playful joy followed them. We walked in silence behind them, unable to stay away._

_"How? When?" He didn't seem to be able to form coherent sentences quite yet. I looked at him and waved my hand through the air and the children froze mid-motion. The swaying trees, branches and flowers stopped, frozen. There was complete silence. It was only then that he looked at me._

_"Where are we? Why are we here? How did you do this? Do you intend to fight me here, in this mysterious world?" Darien asked the question one at a time, yet quickly enough that I had no time to answer them. _

_When I was sure he was done I began, "No, I have no intention of fighting you here. That is not why we're here. You know how and why are here. You have done this before, seen things past, present, and future about something you touched."_

_"But what reason is there for me to see these things? And where is here? I have never been to this word." Darien asked, steeping closer to me and extending his arms out to encompass our surroundings._

_"Yes you have. You've been to this world many times. You used to live here. You, we, are here because of our psychometric powers. Yes, I did say _our_ powers. You and I both have this gift. Your soul and subconscious know me and my touch, but you don't know from where, but my mind can fill in those gaps. So we are here to help you remember. Our minds know each other well enough that they automatically formed a connection with each other when we touched. That's why you passed out, your mind was overloaded by images from mine. That is also why I can freeze the images, because they are my memories," I explained, waving my hands at our surroundings as I spoke._

_"That's why I passed out, but why did you? The way you make it sound, you make it seem like you didn't pass out, but you are here too so I'm assuming you passed out too." _

_"I am only here because you collapsed on top of me. Think Darien, what were you doing before you blacked out?" I asked trying to get him to understand why I had blacked out. His eyes became confused and frustrated little slits before he finally remembered. When I saw the light bulb go on in his head, I continued, "I was still conscious, but then you collapsed on top of me and pushed the dagger farther into my chest and the pain combined with the assault of memories to force me to pass out. If you hadn't fallen straight onto the dagger I would still be conscious, probably. Our joined minds might have forced me to join you here either way though so that I could explain the memories to you."_

_"You say this is a result of our psychometric powers, but I didn't even touch you. Well, not skin to skin anyway, and as far as I know it has to be skin to skin contact for the power to work." Darien still looked confused, but slowly his eyes showed comprehension as I continued explaining._

_"There were many tears in your tuxedo from your battle with the monster. There one was in your glove so a patch of skin was exposed. The piece of skin on your hand that was exposed brushed against my skin and connected with it, bringing you here." Darien was examining his glove now and his brow furrowed in confusion when he saw no sign or clue that it had torn. "Our wounds don't project in here, in our minds. That's why you don't see any tears in your tuxedo and why my uniform is still white and not red with my blood." He glanced at me then, his eyes grazing over my uniform, studying it. _

_"Now, I think that is enough explaining right now. Let's get to the memories. We have a lot to get through and who knows how long we'll be here. The other scouts will have to separate our touching skin for our minds to separate and us to escape. They won't be able to do that though until your mind is satisfied that is has seen everything that's important for it to see or until it has seen enough for it to remember the rest."_

_Darien nodded. I turned and began walking toward the still frozen children. I glanced over my shoulder and motioned for him follow me. We stopped next to the children, where we had a perfect view of their faces._

_I pointed to the young boy, "Do you recognize him?"_

_I watched as Darien's face once again scrunched in confusion and deep thought. I noticed how his eyes grazed over the boy's features: his dark, short hair, his deep grey eyes, his glowing skin. _

_Darien seemed hesitant in his answer but spoke nonetheless. "It looks like me. Is that me when I was a child? Back on Earth during the Silver Millennium?" I nodded and looked deep into his eyes. I pointed to the girl._

_"What about her? Do you recognize her?"_

_Once again, his eyes grazed over all the features of the small child I pointed, too. I didn't honestly expect him to remember me. After all, I had barely recognized myself when I had first looked at her, and my memories weren't even buried. His were not only buried, but they were buried so deep his own subconscious couldn't even find them and needed me to help it find them. Add to that the fact that he was trying to remember back to a different lifetime, for him, and the changes in my appearance caused by living on the sun and I figured it would be almost impossible for him to recognize the small girl we stood in front of._

_Darien took in the girl's dark, long mass of curls and grey eyes slowly. Her radiant white skin, the main difference between her and me, was shining brightly in the sunshine._

_"I have no idea who she is. I can't remember ever having seen this girl before." Darien finally answered. Several minutes had passed in our world while he had observed the girl. In the real world less than a second had probably passed. Time flowed differently here. It could feel like days here and not even an hour would have passed back in the real world._

_"I'm not surprised you don't remember her. Your memories of her were buried very deeply in your mind before you died fighting Queen Beryl on the moon in the silver millennium. They became almost nonexistent when you were sent to the future."_

_"You two used to play together everyday. You were very close, inseparable really. No matter how hard the servants tried, you two could never be separated for than a few hours." I smirked as I remembered what happened when we were separated. "And when you were, you both throw horrible tantrums. You only grew closer with age."_

_I stared at my younger self. I took deep, calming breath before continuing. "This young girl is…me." I looked at Darien and saw his eyes were no longer scrunched in confusion, actually the opposite; they were wide in surprise and shock. He glanced from the girl to me several times. "Don't worry you'll remember soon. Obviously, there are some major differences in our appearances. Events since our childhood have changed my appearance to what it is now, but this girl is me."_

_I took a few steps back and grabbed his hand to bring him with me. "Perhaps we should just watch the memories and see what comes back to you." I waved my hand through the air again and all movement began._

_It felt like we spent days reliving all my memories of our childhood. We watched tons of memories of Darien and me playing in the beautiful rose gardens behind the castles. We walked through the castle and watched as our child selves went through lessons. _

_At first Darien's lessons and my lessons were separate differences. Mine centered more around etiquette and being a proper lady with some rare academics thrown in. Darien's lessons were centered more around academics and the politics of ruling a country. It was thought that I would have no need to know extensive politics or academics since it wasn't "knowledge for a proper lady". I never had been a "proper lady" though…_

_We watched as our child selves would sit in bed late at night. Darien would teach me what he had learned in lessons and through him I learned everything needed to rule the Earth. We watched as one night the servants discovered us and called the king and queen to punish us. Well, they called for me to be punished more severely since the young prince wouldn't know better, but me on the other hand, they complained, I had "always been a rebellious girl and probably had tricked the young prince into teaching me politics"._

_Darien watched in fear of what would happen. His face showed fear, but not for himself. He looked at the younger version of me with eyes of deep concern. He seemed almost afraid that they would beat me. I watched with a slight smirk on my face as I recalled the king and queen's reaction. _

_The king and queen were disappointed with the young prince at first for teaching me his lessons, but when they realized how close we really were and that we wouldn't stop no matter what they did, they smiled and laughed. They decided that there was no reason for me not to learn the lessons, after all one day I would be queen beside Darien. The lessons would benefit me greatly as well._

_Darien breathed a deep sigh of relief and I felt a laugh bubble through me and erupt through my mouth. It stopped just as quickly as it had begun. I stared at Darien, whose face was giving me a strange and questioning glance, my eyes wide._

'This is the first time in centuries I've laughed, truly and genuinely laughed. I haven't laughed since that night. The night of the incident, the night my soul tore in two.'

_My face dropped and felt my eyes darken and cloud in hatred. We continued through the memories. We soon came to our teen years. We appeared more and more often in formal attire as we attended more and more formal balls. We began being introduced to many important dignitaries that "it would be important to know and keep in good tidings with." _

_We watched several more years of our lives. It was obvious we, as children, were getting closer and closer. Then we came to the memory of when he came to me after first discovering his powers. _

_We watched as young, teenage Darien ran up to a blossoming teenage me. He quickly and excitedly dragged me to a secret place just for us in one of the many rose gardens. We he was sure no one was around he cupped his hands together in between us. Soon a pale misty powder began to flow from his palms into the space between his hands. The powder soon materialized and suddenly in his hands stood a perfect, snow white rose bud._

_Several days later the rose bud turned into a fully blossomed rose complete with a stem. As he experimented more and more with the rose, he soon found that they weren't ordinary roses. He could throw them at anything and the roses would cut or break the item._

_It was clear he was discovering the powers given to him as guardian of the Earth. I was happy for him, but also jealous that I had no powers of my own. _

_Out of this jealousy, I soon began mimicking Darien's movements when he formed a rose out of nothing, hoping I would be able to as well._

_A few months after Darien's discovery of his rose's power as a weapon, we discovered we could read each other's minds. We could clearly hear each other's thoughts and began to practice this power until it came to the point where we began to have entire conversations in our heads. _

_The servants would look at us strangely when we laughed at nothing, but we only laughed harder since they couldn't hear us. We became even closer, if that was possible, through this gift._

'We used to be able to read each other's minds?'_ I heard in Darien's head. Since we weren't as close anymore and our connection had deteriorated away for the most part, I had to concentrate hard to hear his thoughts._

'We still can. I never lost the power, but you did when you died. I can help you get the power back. Eventually, we developed the power to the point where we could read anyone's mind. We also became so close that…that we could read each other's feelings without even thinking about. It became second nature to us. It got to the point where it became hard to distinguish one of us from the other. Our minds were always connected and we began thinking as one rather than two. We even began speaking as one, starting and finishing each other's sentences. This really scared everyone: the king and queen, the servants, our tutors, but especially the scholars. They had no clue what to think. They didn't know what had caused it or what would come of it.' _I projected my thoughts to make it easier for him to hear them._

'We could feel each other's emotions and hear the each other's thoughts without any effort. Wow, we really were close…What caused to become so separate. What caused the hatred I see in your eyes?' _Darien thought in his head. His forehead was scrunched tightly as he fought to keep our connection. _

_I gasped aloud. I looked away from him and waved my hand through the air. I watched as the memories fast-forwarded. After several seconds, I waved my hand again and a new memory began._

_We were a few years older now, maybe seventeen. It showed us a formal ball being held in the Golden Earth Palace. We were there in our usual formal attire. When the ball began and everyone had arrived, Darien and I stepped into the center of the room. He bowed before the king and queen and I curtsied. They nodded. The nine members of the court then stepped forward and stood behind us and followed our example._

_The members of the court then formed a wide circle in the center of the room. Darien and I stood on opposite ends of the circle and stared at each other. We stepped around the inner circumference of the circle._

_The next several moments were spent performing an Earth ritual traditional for royal balls. When the ritual was over the ball attendees clapped wildly and the party went on. _

_Darien then introduced me to a close friend of his. The memory then began to fade slightly at the edges and I felt as if my body were getting very heavy. I could feel my body again._

_The heavy weight on my chest was gone. I looked around and the memory was almost completely faded now. Darien stared at me as we stood in the vast empty space of our minds._

_"What's happening?" he yelled. Then he began fading. I searched his frantic mind. I saw that beside the memories I had shown him, he was beginning to remember some things on his own, things I hadn't shown him. He remembered the day I first formed a rose, well a pure white rosebud, out of nothing. _

_He remembered how, when I was finally able to form full roses, we would spar with them. Later we sparred using a combination of the roses and various weapons. Eventually we both settled on swords and that became our usual sparring weapon._

_He remembered how it was the sparring matches that caused us to discover my gift of healing. He had been gravely injured and I had somehow healed him. He remembered how we later discovered that he could do this as well. He remembered how we had always been able to hea each other and others around us, but never ourselves. SO he couldn't heal himself, but I could and vice versa._

_I retreated out of his head so I could focus on what was happening._

_I smirked as it finally hit me what was happening. "Your mind has finally decided it has seen enough. The other scouts were finally able to separate and did. Our connection is gone and we're returning back to our bodies and back to reality."_

_Darien was already semi-transparent. "Wait, but what happened after that next? What happened that caused you to hate me so much? What happened to cause me to bury any memory of you?" He reached toward me, trying to keep me close._

_I was floating farther and farther away from him as he continued to fade. "If your mind decided it has seen enough then it knows what happened next. It knows the answer to your questions. You just have to fight all the barriers you put up around that memory. You know what happened, now you just have to be able to accept it."_

_Darien looked panicked now. "Wait, so are you my soul-"_

_"See you on the other side, Darien." I interrupted him before he could finish. I turned and retreated from our joined minds. _

…

With great effort, I opened my eyes. Standing over me were the four outers. I tried to get into a sitting position. The others tried to get me to stay down, even sitting down next to me so I wouldn't have to get up to talk to them.

I stubbornly continued to try and eventually Uranus helped me into a sitting position. She was supporting me from behind so my back was resting against herm left arm and side. They all had wide concerned eyes as they watched me cautiously.

Mercury walked over and examined me. She scanned me with his computer and analyzed my wounds and condition. When she was done she walked back over to where the inners sat around Tuxedo Mask.

"How long have we been out?" I asked, my voice dry and raspy. My body shook violently, aggravating my wound, as I coughed into my glove.

"Its been about half an hour. You had us all really worried. We thought you might have bled out if we couldn't separate you two in time for us to get that wound of yours treated. If you hadn't woken up when you did Ami was threatening to take you both to the hospital, transformed or not." Neptune explained. She tried very hard not to stare at the dagger that was still embedded in my chest, but failed miserably.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. I couldn't feel anymore blood flowing from my chest. _'The wound must have clotted already.'_

"What happened just now Sailor Sun? One minute you're fighting the monster with us and..." she paled slightly and seemed to have to catch her breath before continuing, "...and taking a dagger for me, the next you and Tuxedo Mask are both passed out. We couldn't even separate you two for a while. It was like there was some kind of super glue keeping you two together. Then suddenly we could pull you apart easily and then you woke up." Uranus asked softly. Her voice sounded like she was trying to hold back her concern and worry. It wasn't working. I could feel the fear and concern radiating off of her.

"He should explain it to you. Where is Tuxedo Mask?" I asked as I tried to turn my head to see him. The outers pointed, to the mass of inners, but I still couldn't see him. The inners had carefully arranged themselves so I couldn't see him.

"Help me to him Uranus. I need to see him." I stated simply. When I finished I began struggling to stand up. The outers all protested and tried to get me to sit back down. I felt my gaze harden as I spoke, "I need to see him and I will whether or help me or not."

"I'm afraid our prince transformed back into his civilian form. We can't allow you to see him like that until we have all agreed you are trustworthy." Pluto explained.

I tried to laugh at that, but it hurt too much. "I know who Tuxedo Mask really he. His real name is Darien. I have known him longer than any of you."

Even the inners turned to stare in shock at my proclamation. I took advantage of their shock and began taking small, slow steps toward where Darien lay. There were still many protest about me walking and me seeing him.

Suddenly there was am arm looped under my arms, supporting me. I turned to see Uranus beside me. She began helping me walk. The others' protest became louder and more pronounced. Finally Uranus snapped.

"Look, she knows who he really is. On top of that, I say she has more than proven that she is trustworthy. She took a damn dagger for me! Can you all really say that she is not trustworthy? If any of you want to speak out against her say it now and fight me because she had more than gained my trust." She looked around at all the scouts as we stopped walking for a second. When no one spoke a word, she continued. "Good, now you all can either help me carry Sailor Sun to Darien and move she can see him or get the hell out of here!"

The inners all moved so they were out of our way, but still next to Darien. Sailor Moon sat nearest to him and tightly grasped his hand as she stared at me. Suddenly there was another arm around my, on my other side. I turned to see Neptune. She smiled softly at me. Then she glanced above my head and nodded at Uranus. Together the helped walk me slowly toward where Darien lay, still unconscious.

When we got to him they helped me sit down so that I was next to his chest before moving to join the spot where the outers stood behind the inners. I gazed at Darien. His face was scrunched in pain and his was sweating. I took in his appearance. _'He looks so different as Tuxedo Mask.'_

I looked up as Mercury spoke from her spot near his feet.

"I don't know why he won't wake up. When I scanned you two when you were connected I couldn't get a solid read on either of you separately. Instead, I got a reading that said there was only one mind and it was locked in a separate world. Then it was like you two separate brains and I could get two separate reads. When I scanned him, I couldn't find any serious wounds or injuries to explain why he won't wake up."

"His mind is in a state of chaos. His body shut down to give his mind time to sort through things. When we were joined he was given a lot of information. His mind doesn't know how to process it all." I looked at all of their faces before continuing, "As Darien told Sailor Moon, he knows me, but he didn't know from where. His memories of me, of us,were buried deep in his mind. When he tried to pick me up earlier our skins touched and our minds joined. While joined I showed him my memories to help restore his. His mind now has to process all this information. There are still some memories that are buried, but those are because his subconscious knows they are too painful for him to remember right now. He won't remember those until he is fully ready to accept them."

I closed my eyes. I loosened the chains that bound my other half. In emergencies like this, we were able to merge slightly so that we could use each other's powers, but not for long. I would only be able to use so much of her energy without letting her take control. And I couldn't give her control because she couldn't handle being Sailor Sun. I took what energy I could though. She had amazing powers of healing and I tried to tap into that as much as I could.

I felt the rush of her energy in my blood. I concentrated all the energy to my left hand. When I opened my eyes, I smiled in satisfaction at the cloud of blue energy that surrounded my hand.

I gently pressed my hand to the center of his chest, the spot where, had he been me, there would've been a dagger sticking out. I focused on numbing the pain there. I felt the trickle of power in my own wound from our connection. I could also feel the pain fading in both our bodies, more so in his than mine.

After several moments, Darien's face relaxed so there was no more pain showing on it, only confusion and slight peace. He began to stop sweating and his faced looked almost serene, except for the furrowed brows that gave away the confusion of his mind.

I took my hand away from his chest and let energy fade back into my body for a moment. I glanced at the sailor scouts and saw the confusion the adorned their faces. "I was healing the pain in his chest," I answered their unasked question. "It's a power the other half of me, the half you can't identify yet, has."

"He wasn't wounded there though. I scanned him multiple times and saw no damage there." Mercury spoke up. Her face held the most confusion.

"You're right, he's not wounded, but I am and he feels my pain. It has always worked like that with us when we are close. Were our connection stronger, he would have an actual wound like mine, perhaps less severe or perhaps not." I clarified. I moved slowly and painfully so I could reach his head. I saw Uranus and Neptune move to come help me out of the corner of my eye.

I put up a hand to stop them and saw them move back to their places. I continued crawling toward his head. Eventually I sat so that my legs were where his head had been laying, it now lay cradled in my lap.

I concentrated the energy again so that both my hands glowed blue. I held my hands on either side of Darien's head. I stared at his sleeping face before closing my eyes as I spoke to, once again, answer the scouts' unasked question. "I'm not healing anything now. I'm just projecting my energy." I opened my eyes. The blue light had now engulfed my entire body.

I looked up to see the scouts all had looked of surprise in wonder, but they weren't looking at me. They were looking at Darien. I looked down and smiled at what I saw.

Darien's body was glowing as well; it was glowing a blue that matched mine, but his also had streaks of silver running through it were as mine had smal streaks of gold adn yellow. "My energy and presence has always soothed Darien. The light you see is his energy responding to mine. My presence will help calm his mind and help it clear up." I spoke softly, still focusing on projecting my energy. Darien and my energies danced around each others' in beautiful swirl of color before merging together into a solid, blue light that surrounded us.

I could feel the soothing effect my energy was having on Darien. His mind was clearing up. It would still be several minutes before he woke up, but his mind wasn't as chaotic anymore.

After a few more minutes I could feel that I was coming up to the last of my, or rather my other half's, energy. I knew I shouldn't have, but I used up the last of it on Darien and helping him. The chains around my other half tightened again and I felt weak and tired at the lack of energy in my body. As the blue light faded, I looked up and spoke.

"Sailor Moon, come take my spot. I can't stay any longer. I must leave and your presence is also soothing to Darien. Aside from me, your presence is the most soothing and caring to Darien and will help his mind continue to clear up until he wakes up. It won't be as effective as my presence, but it will be close and it will have to do."

She looked shocked, like I had startled her, but quickly came to replace my spot at Darien's head. When she was in place I began to stand up. I almost fell when I began coughing again. Without much energy left, the pain in my chest was even worse. This time when I took my glove away from my mouth, blood stained it. I could feel a small trail of blood running from my mouth down my chin as well. I stared in mild shock at my glove.

Sailor Mercury immediately ran to me. She scanned me again. With great fear and concern she explained her findings. "You've used up all your energy, making your wound worse. When Darien collapsed and pushed the dagger further into your chest the dagger further cut your artery. It also seems to have made a small cut in your right lung. We have to get you to a hospital!"

"No," was I all I said simply. Before anyone could stop me, I used my bloodied hand to grab the hilt of the dagger and pulled in out. There were many screams of protest and cries of anguish. Darien groaned and, out of the corner of my eye, I could see his face contort into a grimace.

A small gasped escaped my mouth as the wound reopened and blood once again poured out of my chest. Blood dripped down the blade of the dagger and made a puddle on the ground along with the blood from my newly reopened wound.

I was about to drop the knife when it turned to dust in my hands. It started at the tip of the blade and continued up to the hilt until the dagger was nothing but dust on the breeze that swept through the area.

I could hear the quick, methodical taping of Mercury's fingers on her computer. "Sailor Sun you can't lose any more blood! You need a blood transplant now! Girls, we need to get her to the hospital! She could die form the amount of blood she's losing!"

The others stood in shock for a second before what Mercury had said fully registered and processed in their minds. Uranus and Neptune looked the most determined to force me to go to the hospital.

"Take care of the heart crystal," I managed to gasp out. They all stopped racing for me and looked shocked for a moment. I didn't have to read their minds to know they had forgotten about the heart crystal and the battle.

I took advantage of their shock. I used the last of what little energy and adrenaline was left in my body to propel myself in a huge jump out of the area. I continued jumping and running away. I could hear the other scouts yelling, but either they weren't chasing or I was going too fast. They never caught up.

The edges of my vision were starting to blur and turn black. I turned into the nearest park. There was a thicket of tress near the edge. I struggled into the trees. I made it a few steps into the tress before my legs gave out. I could see the blonde hair of tendrils that framed my face scattered across my eyes, obscuring what little view I had left.

I hissed when my chest hit the ground. I let my whole body lay still on the ground. I could feel the small puddle of blood already forming beneath me. I had a violent coughing fit and cough up a little more blood. I let one silent tear fall down my cheek.

_'I didn't mean to let him see the memories. I had no choice. He didn't listen…' _I thought.

_'I know, I know. You did well considering the circumstances. Darien will be fine. We can't undo the past. We will just have to adjust and continue on,'_ came the response from inside my head.

_'We need to get closer to the other scouts to do that. We need to find out who they really are, who their civilian forms are…" _I continued on. Most of vision had blacked out by now.

_'I agree. We will, but right now you need to rest. Transform back and go to sleep. I'll try to heal the wound will you sleep. Give me control. Then you can sleep and recover while I heal the wound and try to find out the scouts' civilian forms,'_ came the 'goody-goody' side of me as I called her.

_'That sounds good. Can you heal the wound completely?' _I replied as the whirling of rose petals engulfed me, transforming me from Sailor Sun to my normal form. I closed my eyes as I felt the weight of my tiara leave my head and felt the burning sensation that always came with transforming to or from Sailor Sun. I felt it washed through my body and hair, tranforming and changing it.

_'No, you used a lot of my energy on Darien, but combine what powers I do have left with the power of the necklace Queen Sabrina gave us and the wound should be healed enough that it won't reopen, won't be noticeable, and the pain will be manageable. Even if it does reopen, it wouldn't bleed very much, if at all.'_

I nodded in my head. I let my control of our body slip away slowly.

_'Sleep well and recover swiftly. The scouts' may need you again soon. Enjoy the rest while you can,' _she spoke softly inside my head as I slipped into the chains of submission and felt the healing energy start flowing through our body. _'I will.' _Then for the second time that night, my world went black.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know. I haven't come up with a name of what to call the two sides of Sailor Sun and want your guys' input. I have a couple ides, but would love to hear any suggestions you all have. Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions. **

**Next time: Civilian Forms Revealed**

**Talk to you all soon!**

**Bloodied-Twin-Vampyre**


	6. Civilian Forms Revealed

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot. I don't really have much to say so…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Sailor Moon.**

I nervously pushed a strand of black hair out my eyes. It had been awhile since the woman had returned. I hope something hadn't gone wrong. Since I didn't have the proper paperwork, I had forged all that I could. The remaining gaps had been filled in by my psychic powers "convincing" people that they weren't needed and to accept me despite the gaps in my paperwork. What else could I do though? I had been so long since I had been here that I hadn't kept up-to-date on what I would need to return.

A piece of paper was slipped onto the countertop in front of me. "Ok sweetheart, here is the last form. We just need a parent or guardian signature here and we'll be good to go!"

I frowned slightly. It would be impossible to get a parent or guardian signature. My parents were gone and my guardian was too far away for me to get a hold of. I looked up to meet the secretary's gaze. I stared deep into her sea green eyes.

_'I don't really need a parent or guardian signature, do I? I could just sign it.'_ I pushed the thought into her head. She frowned slightly and her brow furrowed in the usual confusion that came with me pushing thoughts into other people's heads.

Several seconds passed quietly as I continued to stare into the thirty-something year old woman's eyes and project thoughts into her head.

"You know what? You could just sign it and save us all the time and hassle." The secretary finally stated with a smile on her face. The smile didn't reach her eyes though, instead her eyes showed confusion. I smiled brightly at her in response and took the pen she offered me. I signed my normal formal, regal signature.

The secretary returned to her desk, which sat a few feet away from me and filed the paper. She then did a little typing on her computer. She printed out three sheets of paper. She placed them in front of me and began explaining them one by one. The first was a map of the entire building. She circled all the rooms and places I would need to know. The next piece of paper showed my locker number, combination, and hallway. The final piece of paper was my class schedule. I listened as the woman explained all of my classes and teachers.

When she was done explaining everything, she told me not to go anywhere and then once again disappeared into a door.

I took the time to scan the thoughts of all the closest people to me. The first layer of people were all in the office. There was a custodian complaining about teenagers, a couple of secretaries reading the latest celebrity gossip, and several administrators complaining about paperwork.

After that, I came to the first of many typical teenage thoughts. There were students complaining about teachers, tests, and homework, girls checking out guys and then primping in hopes to catch their eye, and several guys checking out girls and being their normal horny selves.

I was here in hopes of finding a sailor scout or two in their civilian form. At least a few of them had appeared to be high school aged so I was starting in the closest high school. Besides, I was too mature, old, and smart to pass as a middle schooler.

I didn't know for sure how was I going to find out if there were any sailors in the school, after all that isn't something you usually ask people as far I knew, but I figured I would know if I ever encountered one.

My train of thought was disrupted then by the return of the secretary. She held several bundles in her hands, which she places into two piles on the counter.

"Here you go dear. These are your school uniforms. They must be worn at all times, with the exception of P.E. class, everyday. Theses are your P.E. uniforms. You can put them in your locker once you are assigned one from your P.E. teacher. Now were you planning on starting today or coming back tomorrow?"

"Today is fine." I replied. "The sooner I find my way around and settle into a routine the better." _'And the sooner I can start my search for the sailor scouts.'_

"Good! Then there is a bathroom out that door and to the right. You can change there. Come right back here when you are done changing. In the meantime I will go see if any of the administrators are available to escort you to your class." The woman was smiling brightly again. She waited for me to start walking toward the bathroom with one of the school uniforms in my hand before she left.

I followed the woman's instructions and came to the restroom. I changed slowly. Since I had never put one of these types of school uniforms on, it took me a little while to figure out how to put it on.

When I had finished changing I neatly folded my normal clothes and headed back to the office. When I walked into the office, I found the secretary chatting idly with a pretty brunette woman. It was her who noticed me first.

She turned toward me and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm assistant principle Kimiko. I'm going to show you to your class." I shook her hand and tried not to physically react to the assault of images that followed. "Did you wan tot stop by your locker first and drop off all your extra things?"

"Yes, please." Assistant principle Kimiko smiled and nodded before walking toward the door.

I quickly grabbed my extra uniforms before following her. As we walked through the maze of hallways, she spoke with me about the school, its history, and how much she was sure I was going to enjoy my time. We stopped at my locker and I put all my extra uniforms in there before we continued on.

As we spoke, I ensured that I was extra polite. From my experiences, I found that a good first impression and polite, respectful manner with those who held power often helped to form relationships quickly and easily. You never know when those relationships may prove useful to have.

I also took out my schedule and checked to see if I would have any classes in the rooms we were passing. Finally, we stopped in front of one of the many doors. I looked up and assistant principle Kimiko was smiling and gesturing toward the door.

I put my schedule into mu school bag before we entered. The room went immediately silent at our entry.

An older woman with chestnut brown, straight hair and a single grey streak turned toward us from her position in the front of the room. "Can I help you assistant principle Kimiko?"

"Yes, I have a new student for you."

…

Everyone in the class looked up from their textbooks at the sound of the door opening. There was dead silence at the sight of one of the assistant principles entering the room. Beside her was a girl I had never seen before.

"Ms. Nakamura turned toward the entering guests." Can I help you assistant principle Kimiko?"

"Yes, I have a new student for you."

The girl walked forward and shook hands with Ms. Nakamura. "I am Kinara, Kinara Chiba."

"Well, its very nice to meet you Kinara. Why don't you tell us all a little about yourself?" Ms. Nakamura gestured for Kinara to speak.

"As I said my name is Kinara Chiba. My favorite subjects are math, science, and music. I love sushi and chocolate, though not necessarily together and as I'm sure you can all tell from my appearance I am not from around here. I am from somewhere very far away and that is all I wish to say."

"Well, thank you Kinara. Here is the class syllabus. It needs to be returned to me by the end of the week with a parent or guardian signature. Amara get Kinara a textbook from the cabinets in the back. There is an empty seat beside Michelle you may sit there. Michelle please raise your hand."

I slowly raised my hand. As Kinara started on her way toward her new seat I lowered it.

She walked gracefully, but with purpose. Her posture was impeccable even up to her slightly raised chin. She showed no sign of shyness or fear like new students normally did. Instead she radiated confidence and purpose.

She had been right when she said her appearance said that she wasn't from around here. Her eyes were a very dark brown, almost black. They seemed to hold a strength and wisdom uncommon for someone our age. Her hair was down to her back. It was black and extremely curly. She had pulled back half of it into a bun and let the other half hang loosely, fanning slightly as she walked. Her chin length bangs were split down the center to frame her face perfectly. The most exotic feature though was her skin. Her skin was a radiant mocha color and showed no sign of a flaw, pimple, scar, or otherwise.

Ms. Nakamura continued on with the lesson as Kinara took her seat beside me. I could hear Amara approaching from behind and saw her hand come forward to offer the science book to Kinara. Kinara took it and Amara sat back down in her seat behind me. Class continued as normal.

About fifteen minutes after Kinara had arrived, the bell rang and class ended. I gathered my things and waited for Amara and Kinara to gather theirs as well.

"Hi, I'm Michelle." I waved and smiled. Amara came up and stood slightly behind me and to my right.

"I'm Amara. Need any help finding your classes?"

"Kinara and yes, help would be nice," she smiled. She handed Amara her schedule. I turned and looked at it as well.

"Oh, well you actually have lunch right now. You can eat with us, if you want. After that, you have the last two classes with both of us so we can show you where those are." Amara handed the schedule back to Kinara who placed it into her bookbag.

I gestured for us all to start heading toward lunch. We walked down to the front of the classroom and out of the door. After we had all entered the cafeteria and gotten our lunches we decided that since the weather was so nice we should sit outside. We took a spot under a great tree near the school. We sat in the shade and ate our lunches, chatting idly about gossip at school and who was who in the school.

When she was done with her lunch, Amara laid down on the grass. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The slight breeze that had started tousled her beautiful, sleek blonde hair a little. "Doesn't the breeze feel amazing?"

"Yes, it does feel nice. The weather is beautiful today. Warm and sunny with a touch of wind to make sure the temperature stays comfortable. The wind is coming for the sea too, bringing the scent of the saltwater. It's amazing. What do you think Kinara?" I asked. Amara opened one eye to look at the pretty new girl.

"The breeze is nice. I love the sound of it as it rustles the leaves and grass. It makes the trees and plants seem alive with life and energy." She too closed her eyes and smiled as she took a deep breath. Everything smells fresh and alive. I love it. The sun feels amazing as well. I can fee its warmth and light giving the earth life and energy. Today really is wonderful as far as weather goes."

I smiled at her response, though Kinara didn't see it. She seemed to be lost in her own world. It almost seemed like she was connected to the earth, plants, and trees she was describing. It was almost as if she herself could feel the life flowing into the plants from the sun and soil.

I raised my hand to shield my eyes as I looked up at the sun as well. _'It truly is a beautiful day.'_ Several minutes passed in comfortable silence as we all enjoyed the weather and became lost in our own thoughts.

I checked the time and was startled to find that lunch was almost over. I smiled and lightly grazed Amara's upper arm. She opened her eyes and just looked at me for several seconds with a sweet smile on her face. I helped her back into a sitting position before turning my attention towards Kinara while Amara gathered her things.

"Kinara?" I gently placed a hand on her arm to try to get her attention. Her eyes widened and her body jolted slightly at the contact. She turned to face me, eyes still wide in shock. I furrowed my brows in confusion at her reaction. "Kinara, are you ok?" I removed my hand from her arm so I could wave it in front of her face.

No sooner had my hand left her skin then did she jolt slightly again, blink, and respond, "Pardon? Oh yes, I'm fine. I suppose I was just lost in my own mind, that's all. Did you need something?"

"Lunch is almost over its time for our next class."

"Oh, ok." She gathered her things as did I. Amara, who was already standing by the time I had gathered all my books, offered me a hand up. I met her eyes before smiling and taking her hand. Kinara followed several seconds later. We walked back into the building and headed toward math class.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, Amara and I continued to help Kinara around the school answering any questions she might have. It became more and more apparent the longer we all stayed together that we would be close friends. Her personality seemed to click easily with Amara and mine.

At the end of the day, we helped Kinara find her locker again. I don't know why, but I felt like it was too soon to part with this strange new girl. "Kinara, would you like to join Amara and me? We were going to head to a local coffee shop for coffee and afternoon pastries. I would love for you to come with us. It would give us the chance to get to know a little more about each other before we part ways for the day."

Kinara looked both confused and shocked at my offer. I could feel Amara's questioning eyes beside me. Though we were not actually planning to go to a coffee shop, it had just felt right to say it.

"Well actually," Amara started. _'Don't you dare tell her no, Amara.' _I thought. "We were going to head to the ice cream shop today Michelle. Remember? You are still welcome to join us, but I thought I'd clarify."

I breathed a mental sigh of relief. "Oh yes, that's right. I had forgotten. Kinara will you join us? It'll be fun."

"I suppose so. It sounds like fun." She closed her locker and turned to smile brightly at Amara and me. Together the three of us walked toward the nearest ice cream shop.

As we all sat at the table we began chatting again.

"So tell us Kinara, did you just move here or did you transfer from another school in the area?" Amara asked as she licked her ice cream cone next me. I turned my head to look at her. I took in her posture and position. She was leaning back against the back of the booth seat back, one hand holding the ice cream the other laying across the top edge with her legs crossed under the table. I felt a small smile tug at my lips before I turned back toward Kinara to listen to her answer.

"I moved here to Tokyo recently and this was the nearest high school." She shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner as she gave her answer.

"Oh really? Where'd you move from? Why do you speak Japanese so well, Kinara? Where are you originally from?" I nudged Amara in the ribs and turned to give her a small glare.

I replaced the smile on my face and turned toward Kinara. "Ignore Amara's barrage of questions. You don't have to answer her if you don't want to. It's not our business."

Kinara smiled and let out a small chuckle. "It's ok Michelle. I understand she's just curious. Being the new girl brings some mystery with it; add to that my strange appearance and it's only natural for her to have many questions. But please, call me Kina. I speak Japanese so well because I was actually born here. However," she turned her head away from us. Her bangs fell in such a manner that they shielded her eyes from our view. She had put down her ice cream and her right hand and reached up to grip her shoulder, covering her heart. Her voice became softer as she continued, "due to circumstances beyond my control I was forced to move. My skin used to be as pale as both of yours, but the place I moved to…well, let's just say it got a lot of sun."

She pushed her bangs back so here were exposed again. She closed her eyes momentarily, smirked, and chuckled as she spoke those last words as if it were a private joke or something. When her eyes opened again there was a pain and almost sense of broken innocence in her eyes, but it was so fleeting I couldn't be sure they were there at all. Her hand released her shoulder and her head turned to face Amara and I again and she smiled again, but it looked forced as she finished. "But I'm back now. It was decided I should return and finish up things like my education here and it would also give me a chance to reconnect with the place of my heritage and the family I left behind here."

_'What was that pain in her eyes? What happened in her past to cause such an innocent girl such pain? How should I respond to her story?'_ I turned to see Amara was in a similar state as me, confused and unsure how to continue or respond. Thankfully, Kinara saved us the trouble.

"That's enough about me. May I ask something?" When I gave the smallest of nods, she continued. "I've heard some conversation of sailor scouts? Who are they? What do they do?"

Amara and I shared a glance as Amara answered. "The sailor scouts are a group of strong female warriors. They fight for all that is good and protect everyone. It is said they are aided by only one man. Tuxedo Mask is his name. He is a masked man who fights alongside and for the sailor scouts."

"Oh, they sound like amazing girls." Kinara responded. I couldn't help the smile that formed at that. Amara couldn't either apparently. "Does anybody know who they really are though? I mean they can't be sailor scouts 24/7? Are they girls just like us? What about Tuxedo Mask."

"Nobody knows for sure who they really are. I'm sure everyone has their speculations and beliefs, but the scouts take very careful care in making sure no one knows they're true identities. The same goes for Tuxedo Mask. Its said that only the scouts know each other's identities and that it took awhile for them to even trust each other enough for that." Amara answered. Both our bodies had gone rigid. I was looking at Amara and she was facing down so no it was her bangs that shadowed her eyes.

There was an unmistakable tension in the air.

"Well, thank you for inviting me Michelle, Amara. I really must be going now though. My welcome has long been overstayed. I'll see you in school tomorrow!" Kinara was gone and running down the street before Amara or I even had the chance to wave goodbye.

….

I stopped running when I was out of sight and several blocks away. I thought about our conversation as I weaved through the thrum of people.

_'They were speaking the truth, the scouts are hesitant with new scouts. I've seen that firsthand. They know something though about the sailor scouts true identities. There was something in their minds there when they spoke of the scouts. I'll have to keep looking.'_

I continued through the conversation and then went back a second time. This time stopping on their thoughts after I had told my story, or as much of it as I could tell them.

_'There's nothing you can do about the pain Michelle. There only one person who can heal the pain in my heart, in my past and he doesn't even remember me.' _

_'That's why you have me, Kina. I protect from that pain. That's why I was created, to numb the pain and help you forget the memories.'_

_'I know Kinara, but when will you rejoin with me? When will we become one again. Our soul cannot take much more of pain of it being torn so badly.'_

_'When he has finally repaid his debt to you, to us, and made up for the pain he caused THEN we our halves shall join again and we will be the princess we are meant to be.'_

_'But what happened that night wasn't his fault!'_

_'Yes it was, Kina! He promised to protect you, us, whatever…he promised, but when the time came to live up to his promise, he failed. He may not have been the one who defiled and nearly killed us, but he is as much responsible for that pain as the man who did! He is partly responsible for the fragile state of mind that caused you, for the pain so severe our soul split in two just to stop it. He's is responsible for me having to have been created to be your protector and shield from that pain! He could read our every thought and emotion without even thinking about it, but all of sudden he can't hear as we screamed bloody murder for him to help us both verbally and in our head? No, it purposely didn't come until it was too late. It is his fault!'_

Before I could counter her terrible accusations against Darien, I felt the familiar searing pain in my chest. _'Let go Kina. If Darien has transformed then I am needed. Please don't fight it. The day you are strong enough to answer the call of his powers and transformation with your own transformation is the day when I won't ask for control of our body. Until then though, please don't make me take control with force.'_

_'I won't Kinara. Go, the sailor scouts need you. Good luck…Sailor Sun.'_

…...

It had been about a week since the first day I had come to this school. Michelle, Amara and I had all become very close friends during that time. We just naturally clicked well and friendship seemed as easy as breathing.

I actually had forgotten my mission sometimes when I was with Amara and Michelle. I was no closer to finding the sailor scouts civilian selves, but that didn't really bother me for some reason. The enemy had been pretty quiet too. There hadn't been another attack since that first day and tat battle hadn't been too bad. Kinara had reopened the dagger wound and made it slightly worse when she took a punch and kick from the monster. The wound still hadn't fully healed. I had to be careful how I positioned my body still. Uranus, Neptune, Mars, and Jupiter had also gotten a few wounds, but none were serious.

So far almost everyday afterschool I had hung out with Amara and Michelle and today was no exception. We were walking through the park. We had started on a path through the forest when we all froze at the sound of the bushes being rustled nearby. We were standing in a small clearing in the middle of the forest.

"It would seem the sea is beginning to roar Amara."

"Yes the wind isn't quite as still as it was earlier."

"Though the wind blows, the earth doesn't move. It sits in stillness, waiting for something." The air had become charged with tension. I could feel something evil nearby. Michelle and Amara's watches began to beep. They shared a glance before shutting off the sound without even glancing at the watch.

Suddenly out of the bushes came a monster. She laughed maniacally when she saw us.

"Heh heh, what do we have here? Three young girls with innocent hearts, ripe for the taking!"

Amara, Michelle, and I all looked at each other in a panic.

_'What do I do? I can't give control to Kinara and have her transform into front of them!'_

_'What do we do? We have to Kinara out of here! Michelle and I can't transform with her here!'_

_'_My eyes widened in shock as the thought echoed in my head, loud and clear. _'What? It couldn't be! Are they-_I was brought out my trance by Amara's yelling. "Kinara, get out of here!"

"What about you and Michelle? I won't leave you?" I answered instinctively.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be okay. The sailor scouts can't be far away. They always show up to fight a monster." Michelle smiled and turned to me for a second before refocusing on the monster that was walking toward us, an evil smile on the monster's twisted face.

"How do you know?"

"We're close friends with the sailor scouts. Do you remember last week how we were talking about the sailor scouts true identities? Well, Amara and I know many of them. They're coming don't worry. Just trust us." Michelle continued.

"Okay." _'I better stay nearby. I need to see if my thoughts are right.' _I ran out of the clearing until I was out of sight. I doubled back then and hid behind a tree nearby so I could see everything clearly. I could hear running nearby.

"Uranus and Neptune aren't answering! Where are those two?" I could hear a girl's voice as the running got closer. About fifteen feet to my left the sailor scout group ran past, into the clearing.

"There you are! What happened? We tried calling you, but you didn't answer. What's wrong?" It was then that they noticed the monster right there, still closing in on Amara and Michelle.

_'Wait, the scouts talk to Michelle and Amara so familiarly. Are they really Sailors Neptune and Uranus?'_

"Yeah, well on top of ugly here showing up, we had a friend we were with. We could exactly fight with her watching. Want to do us a favor and get the monster away from us?" Amara answered.

"Dead Scream." Sailor Pluto attacked. Though the attacked didn't even scratch the monster, it got her to turn around and start going after the others.

_'Kina! The scouts need me!'_

_'Just a moment longer. Don't you want to know if Michelle and Amara really are Sailor Neptune and Uranus?"_ Kinara stayed quiet. I refocused my attention on my two new friends just in time to hear them yelling.

"Uranus Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!"

I watched with widened eyes as my two new best friends transformed into two of new allies. It was during my state of shock that Kinara took over and transformed into Sailor Sun. The battle went normally at first. However, after Kinara had broken through the monster's barriers it just disappeared. One minute it was there, cursing Sailor Sun and all the rest of the gang and the next it was gone. The scouts searched for it, but nobody could get a trace on it.

After they had given up on finding the monster today the normal argument with various scouts asking who is Sailor Sun really, what is her relationship to Darien, etc. Then Kinara responding that she's a friend mostly, a little a foe, her relationship with Darien will be revealed when he remembers everything, etc. Then we all parted ways.

I convinced to Kinara to give control the second she de-transformed. I ran toward the edge of the forest then and just waited. I figured Amara and Michelle would come looking for me. I leaned against the tree my hands behind my back, one foot against the tree, and one on the ground as I watched the sky and waited.

Sure enough Michelle and Amara found me several minutes later. It was dark by then. They smiled as they I approached. I could feel it in their thoughts and emotions. They were confused about the monster, but glad I had apparently followed their order to run.

I never looked down from the sky as they ran toward me. They stopped a few feet from me panting and too out of breath to say anything at first, which worked to my advantage.

"So you know the identities of many of the sailor scout because you are sailor scouts. It all makes sense now. Amara, Michelle, you are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune." I looked at them then to see Amara opening her mouth to tell me I was wrong. "Don't bother arguing. It was a question; it was a statement of fact."

The both stared at me with wide eyes, shocked. They both began sputtering again. I interrupted them again, answering the question neither could quite put into words yet because their shock was so severe.

"I saw you both transform. I did do as you told me to and ran, but I saw the other sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask arriving so I decided to wait for you two. That's when I saw you both transform." I smiled at them before I finished. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

With that, I ran away. I ran out of the park and down the streets. I didn't look back. I didn't give them the chance to follow. I just ran.

…

The next day in school had been weird. None of us discussed last night, but it was there, hanging in the air between the three of us, or rather between them and me. There were a few moments were everything was normal, but then we'd all remember and then it got quiet again.

After school we went back to the ice cream parlor from the first day I had met them. We all picked at our ice cream, but didn't really enjoy it.

_'Man, this air is so tense I bet my space sword could cut through it.'_

_'She's right about that much.'_

_'Shut up Kinara, you're not making this any better!' _I felt Kinara retreating. I sigh escaped my lips then. "You know I was telling the truth last night. You secret is safe; I promise not to tell anyone." That was met with sighs from Michelle and Amara. It was then that continued on to say it wasn't that they didn't trust me, but how could they be sure I wouldn't tell anyone. I softly replied I had a secret of my own that was of equal importance as theirs.

Amara demanded to know what it was in compensation. We bickered for several minutes when I refused to tell her. _'I can't tell them who I am until Darien remembers. I won't complicate things any further than they already are.'_ This was met with a smile from Michelle, who explained that I was obviously capable of keeping their secret. Amara though glared momentarily and somberly explained if I ever did tell anyone though, she would be forced to hurt me…severely, maybe fatally. I nodded my agreement.

Another moment of silence passed before the tension began clearing. It cleared even faster when Michelle began a conversation, just as we normally would. The conversation picked up slowly, but surely. Once al the tension had dissipated, Amara made one of her usual teasing comments that ended in all three of us laughing. She then leaned forward and said, "Kinara, I'm glad we can trust you." Unfortunately, she also chose to grab my hand then.

I was immediately thrust into some of her memories. I watched some of her past battles, saw her racing, and relived the moment where a dagger was thrust through my body for her. I saw her and Michelle several times. These memories in partnership with the memories I had seen from Michelle the day we first met shed a new understanding on the relationship between Amara and Michelle.

I was brought of Amara's memories and my trance by Michelle saying my name. "Kinara, where do you live? I never realized until now, but every time we part ways you walk in the direction of the city not the neighborhoods."

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, actually, I am looking for a place to stay. I am staying in a hotel right now, but I have to find an apartment or something soon. I am only paid for until Friday. So I have two days."

Amara and Michelle just gaped at me. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, but then Michelle snapped out of her shock. "Kinara, you're living in a hotel?" I nodded sheepishly." Well, that won't do."

I stared her in confusion. Michelle went on smiling as if she had just won the jackpot. "Amara and I live nearby and we have an extra room. You are welcome to stay there and move in with us." I began to stutter a half-hearted polite decline, but Michelle wouldn't hear of it. "In fact, I insist you move in with us."

"Come on Kinara, we'd be more than happy to have you move in with us." Amara added having finally come out of her shock.

"I couldn't impose like that. Wouldn't it be weird? I am a classmate and a friend, but you two are together. You are in love with each other. I couldn't impose myself like that." I looked back to see, once again, shocked expression on both Amara and Michelle's faces. Sputtering like fish out of water, they both tried to ask me the inevitable question of how I knew.

"I can be pretty observant, plus I can read most people like open books. So putting together all the little things I noticed told me that you two had a relationship closer than just friends. Because of that, I really wouldn't want to get in your way."

Michelle let out a soft, pealing laugh. "Well, I am gad you are so calm and accepting of our relationship. However, I still insist you move in. It isn't just Amara and I. We live with two other friends so it would be fine. Please Kinara it'll be fun. Like a non-stop sleepover."

_'Come on Kina. We do need a place to stay. Plus, since they're sailor scouts if we're that much closer to them we are that much closer to finding the rest of them.'_ I nodded, both in answer to Kinara and to Michelle.

"Great we'll move you in tomorrow. I'm glad that's settled. Kinara, do you have a few minutes to spare. Michelle and I want to take you somewhere and introduce you to a few people."

"Yeah, I have time. Where are we going?" I picked up my schoolbag and walked out with them. As we walked Amara explained.

"We going to see some of Michelle and my friends. They are sailor scouts as well. We explained to them about how you found out. It was decided that we would show our trust in you by disclosing to you all of our identities. Besides that, there are two girls in our group that are…well, for lack of a better word, psychic. They can see part of the future. They both have seen you in our future, helping us in our battle."

Michelle then took over, explaining the catch. "However, in exchange for that trust we do expect you to keep our secret and allow us to …keep a better eye on you, just to make sure we really can trust you. On top of that, we don't know how, but somehow you are going to help us in the battle. When the time comes for you to help us, you should do your part of course, but try to stay out of our way otherwise. We don't need you getting hurt. It would only hinder us from what we do, bring justice."

"Can you do this Kinara?" Amara stopped, turned around, and asked me. I nodded. "Good, then we've arrived." I looked up to see a huge amount of stairs and a temple at the top. We climbed the stairs and at the top stood a group of girls all looking tense, but calm.

I panted slightly from the climb as we approached the group. "Girls, this is Kinara. Kinara this are the girls." There was a cough and I turned my head to see one single man. _'Darien._' "And our handsome protector, bodyguard, ally, and only male in our group." As the introductions of the scouts began, Amara pointed to each girl in turn. Each girl then gave a wave, nod, or some other form of acknowledgement.

"They are: Ami/Sailor Mercury, Mina/Sailor Venus, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Rei/Sailor Mars, Darien/Tuxedo Mask, and Serena/Sailor Moon. These two lovely women are the two who live with us. This is Trista, a.k.a. Sailor Pluto, and Hotaru, a.k.a. Sailor Saturn."

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. With the last chapter a few of you lovely readers wrote in about Kinara calling Serena second best and possibly having a fight scene between them where that is addressed. I wasn't originally planning to do that, but I think it's a fun idea so I am going to try and weave that into the next chapter.**

**Next Time: Memories surface, people are reunited, and realizations are made. Will Kinara's relationship to Darien finally be revealed. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Love,**

**Bloodied-Twin-Vampyre**


	7. Insults and Injuries

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I know, its been forever! Here is the next chapter! I felt that since yesterday was Sailor Moon's birthday that I should put a chapter up and here it is! Thanks a million to those of you who reviewed, it means the world to me! I am going on a missions trip and won't have access to my computer for the next couple of weeks, but I'll try to write the next chapter and put it up ASAP. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.**

"Wow. I'm glad you all trust me enough to tell me all of this. I promise I won't betray that trust."

"Tell us Kinara, who are you? Its not often someone outside of the sailor scouts helps us in our battles. The few who have often have powers similar to our own. Do you have powers like that? Or are you just an ordinary girl?" Rei asked.

"Well, I suppose I do have a gift of sorts. I don't think it is the kind of power you are thinking of though." I started. When none of them made any sign of stopping me, I continued on. "You see, I can read people. I can tell what they're really feeling. Many people try and cover up they're real feelings, but they can't fool me. I can see straight through them. I can feel their real emotions, hidden under the surface. In a way, I suppose you could say I am telepathic."

They still looked confused s o I tried to think of an example to give them. "Well, like right now you are all tense and worried. You are all worried about trusting me and your newest enemy, but a few of you are also worried about something else." I turned toward Darien. "In your case…another woman?"

The gasps that echoed through the group told me I was right, but I knew that anyway. After all, I knew exactly who the other woman was too. "A woman who has just appeared." _'Kinara, look at the stress you cause them. Is this really what we want? Why don't we just tell them our relationship to Darien?' 'No Kina. He needs to remember on his own. We can't force him to remember.' _"She is causing a small uproar within the group as a whole. She is also causing chaos in your heads in particular, Darien and Serena, but for different reasons I believe. Do you want to tell me about her? I may be able to help." Suddenly I was bombarded with the onslaught of emotions that Darien and Serena felt toward Kinara. Confusion. Anger. Frustration. Love. Protectiveness. Pain. Guilt. "Or you could just mentally yell your emotions to me. That works too. Do you want to tell me more or should I just walk away and pretend I didn't just feel all those things coming from you guys?"

There was an awkward silence, the only sound the wind rustling the leaves. Just as I was about to give up any hope that they would speak up, Serena said something. "She has appeared out of nowhere. She is an ally in battle, but….there is something else. She claims to be connected to Darien, more closely connected to him than me, his fiancé. How is that possible? Darien and I are soul mates and she is claiming to be closer to him than me? That…. I can't even think of anything bad enough that explains how I feel. She told me I was second best to her. And the way she looks at him, her eyes are full of pain and hatred, but also love. She looks at him like some rejected slut who used to be his lover. What's worse, he looks at her with eyes filled with love as well. She may be an ally in battle and she may be the only way we can defeat this new enemy, but she is a complete enemy otherwise and one I thoroughly intend to-"

"Enough! Serena stop. She is a friend. She has done nothing, but help us. She has proved that she is no threat to us. For heaven's sake, she saved Uranus and almost died in the process! Serena, I am not sure who exactly she is, but that doesn't change anything. I love you! You know I love you, isn't that enough to put your worries at ease?"

"I can see that in such a short time, this girl has managed to change a lot. Darien, you say you don't know who she is, but that is a lie. At least, I can feel that somewhere in your mind you do know who she is. You just don't want to accept that for some reason. Why not? If I am right, and I usually am, your subconscious knows exactly who she is as well as her relationship and connection to you, but your conscious mind isn't willing to accept and embrace that. Whoever she is to you, she is bringing forth feelings of pain and guilt from you. "

I turned and faced Serena. I could feel anger boiling through my veins. _'A slut? Really, Serena? We'll see about that.'_ I knew I was too nice and polite to ever be able to bad mouth Serena, but I still wanted a small bit of revenge. To get it, I willingly gave control over to Kinara. She never had a problem with verbally lashing someone. Especially if that person was causing me pain or harm. After all, that's why she was created.

"And you Serena," I began, loving the feeling of both Kina and I agreeing that Serena had no right to insult us and call us a slut. Loved the feeing of being able to take control without having to fight for it. Loved the feeling of being able to lash out at someone causing Kina pain, physical or emotional. "You say he looks at her with eyes of love. You are probably right, he does love her, whether he admits it or not." I heard various gasps throughout the group, some shocked, others angry. "However, he doesn't love her in the way you think. You should trust him Serena. He loves you very much, more than his own life. You should give him time to sort this out. You know he loves you, can't that be enough for you? You need to give him time and space to clear his head."

"Or are you so selfish and greedy you won't even allow him to think? Are you really so self-centered that you have so many others around you who love and adore you, but it isn't enough unless he is part of that group? I get the feeling from every girl in this group that they all love and care about you and would do anything for you. They would all take a bullet or a sword for you without a second thought. Isn't it enough proof of their devotion, friendship, and sisterly love that they would die for you? Is that not the highest proof of caring, friendship, and love they can offer, taking an attack or… a dagger," I glanced at Amara, who locked eyes with me and gasped with wide eyes, before turning back toward Serena, my anger almost overwhelming now. "For you? Can't that be enough for you? He loves you, but needs time to clear his head and figure this out! Why can't you accept this and give him that time? Let the love of your friends be enough! Or are you truly so selfish that all of the love that surrounds you, isn't enough?"

I breathed heavily as I tried to calm myself down. I gathered my things as I let the red haze of anger dissipate in my mind. "I'm sorry. I really must go. I'll see you in school tomorrow Amara, Michelle. Let me know if you still want me to move in with you. Goodbye scouts…Darien." We locked eyes. I unconsciously reached out to him using our bond, but backed away when I remembered he still didn't remember me entirely.

I broke our stare and began walking back toward the stairs. I hadn't realized, but sometime during my rant I had put Darien, Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn in between the stairs and myself. I kept walking forward. Jupiter moved out of the way, but Darien stayed right were he was, still staring at me.

As I walked past, my hand just barely brushed against his, stopping me dead in my tracks. We both gasped as memories of the past few battles flashed before our eyes. I winced as the memory of being stabbed with the dagger flashed past. Darien unconsciously reached up and placed his hand on his abdomen, in the same place where the dagger had stabbed me. As the memories ended, I turned my head slightly toward Darien and whispered, in a voice so low that only he could have ever heard me, "Try to remember Darien. It'll make everything easier. This is tearing your relationships apart. It is tearing Serena apart. Its tearing her apart. It's tearing me apart. I can't keep your secret much longer. I can't keep my – her - relationship to you a secret forever. Please…just try."

I walked after that, down the steps and toward my hotel room. Along the walk, I calmed down enough to relinquish control back to Kina.

…..

The next day at school was….well awkward. I had decided to not ignore Michelle and Amara, but I also wouldn't try to interact with them until they made the first move. I had, after all, basically yelled at and insulted their princess, the girl they vowed to protect at any and all costs.

Our first class was filled with a tense silence between the three of us. Several times I considered glancing into their thoughts so I could have a better idea of what to expect, or not expect, from them. I never actually did look into their thoughts though. I figured they would tell me when they had worked things out. Besides, I try to let my friends have as much privacy as possible when I can. It must be weird to know that your thoughts aren't safe from a friend. It must be a great invasion of privacy to them.

As the day wore on, it became harder and harder to resist the urge to listen in on their thoughts. I tried not to listen, but as lunch approached some of their thoughts began to jump out to me. I didn't try to hear them, they were just so loud I couldn't help it.

When the bell finally did ring for lunch, I gathered my things stiffly and stood up. We all were still for several tense seconds before they too stood and shared a glance with each other before glancing at me. In that moment, we didn't to speak or think. There was a mutual understanding that I would still join them for lunch, but it would be a very serious time.

We all ate our lunches quietly. When all three of us had finished eating there was another tense silence. Finally, Michelle took in a breath and was about to break the silence, but I interrupted.

"I understand if you two are furious with me. I didn't mean to go off at Serena like that, but something inside me just snapped. I know I probably severely insulted you and the others with my rant, but it was something I really felt I had to do…like it was something she needed to hear. I got this vibe from her that she needed to hear that. That she needed to hear that she was being irrational. Anyway, I just thought you should know why I did what I did."

"It wasn't right for you to say what you did. You had no right. What do you know about what is going on in our lives. How could you eve r expect to understand what Serena must be feeling right now. She has to sit back and watch as another woman comes in and gets close to Darien, closer than she's ever been. They shared a mind and all Serena could do was sit back and watch as Darien became even more attached to this strange new girl. You had no right!" Amara's voice had steadily risen until at the end her words were harsh and clipped. Though her voice wasn't quite screaming it was still anger filled and dominating. If not for the fact that we were still in public, worse at school, I am pretty sure she would have been full out screaming at the end.

"Amara, that's enough. I agree with you of course, but still, we are in public and we can't afford to have anyone else learn of our secret. Kinara, you'd do well to watch your tongue around the girls. It would be an understatement to say they aren't really happy with you right now." I nodded my head in understanding. There were several tense seconds where my eyes met Michelle's before I bowed my head and began to gather my things, figuring the conversation was over.

"I'm not done yet." I looked up and saw the steely look that had begun to grace Michelle's features. I sat back down and submissively listened as she continued. "Though I whole heartedly believe that it was wrong of you to say what you did and that you have no idea what is going on with Darien and Serena, I also believe something else. Amara and I did say you could move in with us. We won't back down on our word. You need somewhere to stay and we offered so you will still move in with us. It is a win-win situation. You get a place to stay and we get to keep a closer eye on you. If it's all right with you, we can move in your things tonight."

"So you'll still allow me to move in with you even after everything I've done?" I was shocked. I had not been shown a kindness like that in years, centuries, since before I had been taken from Earth.

"Yes, but it will take you awhile to earn back our trust, even harder to earn the trust of the other two we live with. I think that will be hard enough to pay back for what you've done," Amara answered. She still was flushed from her earlier anger, but I could tell she was calming down.

"Besides, we need to keep a closer eye on you to make sure you don't tell our secret and that will be infinitely easier if you live with us," Michelle added, her eyes were still cold and hard, but they were warmer than a few moments ago.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I accept you offer and one up it." At Amara and Michelle's confused looks I continued. "To help earn back your trust I promise you this, by next full moon if Darien had not yet remembered who the girl is to him, I promise to tell you."

"You know who she is?"

"Yes. You were wrong Michelle. I know much more than you think I do about the situation between Darien and the girl. I know more than you do. In fact, I know more than even Darien does. Though it is not my place right now to disclose that information to you. However, I will tell you this: I- she – is not and never was his lover. The love between them is not romantic and never was. They are close and do love one another, but not in the fashion any of you scouts think." I glanced at them both momentarily before turning away. "I have told you too much. I'll go before I say any more."

_Then who is she? Kinara if you know so much why won't you tell us? Why won't you help us settle our issues with her? Is this what your help will be, the knowledge you give us? Or will there be something else? Who are you Kinara? _"Kinara-" Michelle started

"No, Michelle I have said too much, it is dangerous for me to say anymore. Meet me at the hotel lobby at five and I'll take you up to my room. There isn't much to move so it should only take one trip." I stood up and walked away. Though things were ok between us now I knew I still had to be careful around them. I had to be cautious not to show or tell them too much before the time was right._ Kinara, there is still so much we don't know about you, but something about you makes us trust you anyway._

I was already a good distance away when Amara voice called out. "Kinara, wait!" I had no intention of stopping, but then I heard her thoughts. _Kinara, if you can hear me stop. This isn't about the girl this is about something completely different. I promise what I ask will have absolutely nothing to do with Darien and the new girl, so please just stop._ And I did. I stopped dead in my tracks. Thoughts hadn't been directed at me intentionally for me to listen to since Darien and were on earth together.

"Thanks for stopping. Why did you decide to stop though." She took one look into my eyes, knew the answer, and gasped. "Wow so you can really read our thoughts?" I merely nodded. "Wow, I thought it was worth a shot since you said it was kind of like you were telepathic. I didn't think it would actually work."

"Well it did. I heard your thoughts and stopped. No offense, but the ell already rang can we walk while you ask whatever you were going to ask?" I knew I sounded bitchy, but hey, I had just gotten yelled at and reprimanded by my two closest Earth friends and they expected me to be all mushy gushy friendly with them? Not a chance.

"Oh yeah, since your going to be living with us the girls and I figured your room should be decorated to your liking." Amara started.

"We know you don't have much here so we decided to decorate it for you and we were wondering what colors or theme you want?" Michelle finished. The steely look was gone from her features, leaving behind no trace. I hadn't seen it five minutes ago, I would've never thought Michelle had actually be mad.

"Green and gold." Amara and Michelle both nodded, but a look in their eyes that asked why and thirsted for an explanation why. "Just like you two are wind and ocean and thus gold and blue respectively, I am earth and sun or green and gold.

We continued our chatter all the way to class. We made it through the rest of the day and our classes together with minimal if any tension left between us. At the end of the day, we parted ways, me to go pack and them to go decorate. We agreed to meet up in the lobby of the hotel I was staying at around five and went our separate ways.

Several hours later I had almost finished packing when I heard the phone in the hotel room ring. When I answered the receptionist in the lobby told me I had guests downstairs waiting for me. I headed down and brought Amara and Michelle back up with me. I finished packing while they took most of the boxes down.

I finished packing within a few minutes and headed downstairs. As checked out Amara and Michelle came back in and took the last box. Check-out took a little longer than expected, but overall moving me out of the hotel hadn't taken more than fifteen minutes.

I could both feel and see the excitement of Michelle. I was about to ask her about it when she turned to me and bubbled, "You are going to love your room Kinara! I had so much fun decorating it and, of course, Amara helped, but oh, I just can't wait until you see it. It's beautiful and I think it'll match your personality perfectly!" She continued bubbling on, but I stopped in shock as we reached the car.

I turned to Amara as she pulled out a set of keys, my mouth turn open in shock. "You drive a sports car?"

She shrugged and placed the last box in the back seat with the rest of them before gesturing me to get in the car. "Half the time."

"And the other half of the time?"

"She enjoys riding a motorcycle then."

"Yeah, there's just something about feeling the wind whipping past you as you whizs through the streets on a motorcycle." She shrugged before getting into the driver's seat and buckling herself in before starting and revving the engine.

Michelle giggled and Amara told me to hold on and next thing I know we were off.

The ride to their place was nothing special other than it being in an amazing sports car. We talked and Michelle bubbled more about not being able to wait until I see my room. It was nice to see a bit more of Tokyo as we drove. The drive didn't take long either. I'm sure it was longer, but it actually only felt like maybe ten minutes.

"Here we are!" Michelle nearly dragged both me and Amara out of the car. When I reached over to pick up one of the boxes from the seat, Michelle almost tore my arm off. "That can wait! I worked so hard to decorate your room and you have to see it right now! Hurry up!" She tugged my arm and I swear I almost felt it pop out of place.

I shot a glance at Amara pleading for her help and Amara just raised her hands and gave me a look that said there was nothing see could do. _Sorry Kinara. When Michelle has her mind set on something, nothing gets in her way and not even I can stop her._

I gave a faint smile to let her know I had heard her thoughts before Micelle dragged me through rooms and a hall until we reached a closed doorway. In the middle of the door at eyes level was a beautiful, elaborate metal casting of a sakura flower with a sun behind it. In gorgeous, flowing script in the middle of the flower was my name written in shimmering gold.

Michelle then covered my eyes and squealed as she opened the door. She guided me around, but still covered me eyes. When she was finally satisfied with my position in the room she asked, "Ready? One…two…three!" and finally released her hold on me.

As my eyes adjusted I just blinked in awe of the room I now stood in. The room was spectacular. It wasn't extravagant, but then again, neither was I. It was simple, but beautiful. The walls were a soft, pale green on top with a curly gold pattern creating a single stripe and the same gold color on bottom. There was a bed, a small night table with drawers, and a vanity. All had little trinkets on top so they didn't appear bare. The bed set was gold with green accents. The final touch in the room was the glow given to the room by the fading sunset.

I turned around and around several times as I took everything in. When I finally turned toward Michelle it was my turn to squeal in delight. I literally ran over to her and hugged her while I continued to scream "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"So can I guess it is safe to say you love the room?" Michelle asked before laughing and hugging me back.

I finally broke my hug with Michelle, but kept my hands on her arms. "Oh my gosh are you kidding me! I love it! I can't believe you did this on such short notice. How'd you have time to do all this?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard actually." Michelle answered.

"Yeah, the furniture was already here and the walls were already painted gold. All we had to do was add the green and change the bed set." I was startled and swiftly turned around to match the voice to person I didn't know was there. Amara was standing about six feet from Michelle and I. She was leaning against he doorway with her arms crossed and a smirk gracing her features.

"Yeah, this room used to Amara's so all the gold was already there. We just had to adjust it a little to incorporate the green."

I started protesting immediately. "Oh I can't take Amara's room. Where are you going sleep then Amara? That's so nice of you, but-" Amara and Michelle were yelling my name, but their verbal yelling wasn't what stopped my protests. TI was the extremely loud mental yell that came from Amara. The force of it actually caused me to flinch back, close my eyes, bow my head slightly, and bring my hands up to my temples.

"Kinara, relax. I moved out of this room a few months ago. I share a room with Michelle now. This room was empty anyway and since the gold was already up it was no problem."

"Ok, yeah, well thanks for the room." I managed to sputter out without making my headache any worse.

"By the way, try not to touch the paint for awhile. It probably still wet." Amara and Michelle's smiles faded slightly when they noticed my posture and position had changed little since her mental yelling earlier.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head is just absolutely pounding right now." Amara looked so guilty. When she began attempting to ask if she had caused the headache, I plainly answered "Yes, but I'll be fine. I've had louder things echoing in my head. I just need a little time."

"I'm so sorry Kinara."

"No problem, Amara." We stayed in my room for a little longer while I recovered from my migraine enough to be able to leave the room and grab my stuff from Amara's car. When we brought them into the room they started helping me unpack.

We were unpacking the last box when a familiar beeping noise filled the room and feeling washed over me. Amara and Michelle shared a look while I went rigged and tried to steady my breathing and appear normal.

They both opened their communicators and started talking with Sailor Venus while I grimaced and winced as the first waves of pain passed through me indicating Darien had just become Tuxedo Mask.I could feel the rush of power in my veins grow in response to his transformation. Unfortunately for me I still wasn't powerful enough to complete my own transformation and thus the pain of the power being there, but my body's inability to accommodate it. Partner that with the migraine that had just started to fade and I was having issues even staying conscious.

"Kinara, we're so sorry, but there's a situation. Amara and I are needed and have to leave. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine Michelle. Don't worry about me. Go save the world…I'll see you soon." I could feel the beads of sweat collecting on my brow and had to force myself to act nonchalant.

Michelle gave me a wary look before Amara pulled her out the door. As soon as I heard the car roaring away I clutched my chest and collapsed onto my bed._ Looks like you're needed Kinara. Better hurry, you know the scouts can't do much until you get there._ Kinara didn't even hesitate to take control and transform into Sailor Sun.

As I took off, using our bond with Darien to track him and the fight, I asked Kina if she was ok now. _Yeah, I'm fine Kinara. You know the pain always dissipates once I'm not in control anymore._

_Yeah, I know that Kina, but Amara did a pretty good job of giving you a migraine earlier too. I can still feel the throbbing._

_Well, that still hurts, but without the pain of Darien transforming I'm sure you'd agree the headache is manageable. _

We were both silent then. It wasn't until I was almost to the battleground, a run-down abandoned building, that Kina broke the silence. _Hey Kinara, be careful ok. Our body is still recovering from the dagger wound. Plus, I have a bad feeling about tonight._

I told her I would, but didn't tell her that I had the same feeling. Then again though we shared a body, I didn't have to tell her.

Once I got to the building, it didn't take long to find the others. I stayed in shadows for a bit, assessing the situation and looking for an opening to attack.

"This is going well guys. Nothing we do makes a difference. We need Sailor Sun." Venus yelled as she dodged an attack from the orange construction tool looking monster.

"Yeah, where is she?" Jupiter asked as she tried to punch the heart snatcher.

"Guys we don't need her! We can do this! We don't need that bitch just so we can win a fight. We won all our battles just fine before she showed up!" Sailor Moon yelled. Obviously she still wasn't happy with me, but since when does she get mad enough to swear.

"Sailor Moon we need her and you know it. You don't have to like her, but you do have to accept that we need her!" Uranus yelled as she futilely tried her World Shaking attack.

"It doesn't matter! We don't know how to get ahold of her since she doesn't have a communicator. She somehow always shows up, but who's to say she will this time? We have no way to contact her and we might be on our own for this one!" Sailor Moon yelled as dodged a giant hammer heading her way.

"But we've never defeated this new enemy without her!" Mercury yelled as she used her computer to try and find a weakness in the monster.

I finally decided to let my presence be known. I stepped out of the shadows and strolled over to the nearest scout, Mercury, with a smirk on my face. "Well, then aren't you glad I'm here?"

"Nice of you to finally join us," Sailor Moon sneered. I didn't have didn't to give a comeback though before the monster was charging me.

I dodged the monster and ended up in a kind of hand-to-hammer combat with it. I struggled to get away for a few minutes while the other scouts continued to fling attacks at the thing while trying not to hit me.

I finally managed to get away when Venus managed to temporarily blind the monster with her Crescent Beam Smash. It only lasted about two seconds, but it was enough. After that Sailor Moon was yelling at me for not attacking the thing already.

"Why haven't you done whatever the hell it is you do to this thing so we can kill it?"

"In case you haven't noticed I was a little busy trying not to get killed by it!" I bellde back as I caught my breath. _ Not that you'd care if I was killed… Kinara be nice. She's just confused and frustrated._

_That doesn't give her an excuse to act the way she is!_

"Well, then hurry up and attack it!"

"Could you to save this argument for a time when we aren't all about to be killed!" Saturn yelled at us as her deflected the monster's saw-hand with her scythe.

"It is not my fault! If Sailor Moon would just shut up, stop insulting and criticizing me, and let me do what I do-" I started before I was interrupted.

"Well, if you would just do your job and help us rather than hitting on and try to steal me fiancé then we wouldn't have an issue you stupid slut!"

"Oh, that is it!" I immediately turned toward her and began charging her, the tips of my glove glowing as my nails glowed a golden yellow color. When I was about ten feet away from her I raised my hand and brought it down in a slashing arc. Five curved glowing arcs of golden power surged toward Sailor Moon. So managed to jump out of the way for the most part but the end of one of the arcs managed to graze her leg and a cut it.

"You'll pay for that! Moon Tiara Magic!" My eyes widen slightly before I ducked to avoided the flying disc-like tiara. However, I forgot the thing was kind of like a boomerang and it sliced straight across my abdomen on its way back to its owner.

I clutched my bleeding torso as I stared down Sailor Moon. When she made a move to charge at my I bunched one hand into a fist before flinging it in front of me and opening it. "Sunburn Flames!" As the flames danced from my hand and hurtled toward Sailor Moon, I was startled when another scout attacked.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Suddenly my flames were met with Mercury's. At first it looked like our attacks were equally matched, but then my flames began to win dissipate Mercury's attack.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Mercury stop, this doesn't involve you! You either Neptune!"

Neptune grunted as she tried to keep her attack going. "This may not involve us directly Sailor Sun, but it does involve us. Sailor Moon is our leader and princess and thus we fight to protect her!"

"What about me then! You already know I am the princess of Sailor Moon making me you princess as well, so do you fight for me as well?" I grimaced as the stress of keeping the flames going starting catching up to me. Slowly, but surely the combined two attacks were creeping closer to me. I was being over powered.

"We're not fighting against you Sailor Sun! We are just trying to stop you two from fighting."

"Well don't Mercury! This is between me and that slut! I need t teach this whore exactly who she is messing with! I won't let her try and take Tuxedo Mask away from me!" Sailor Moon bellowed.

She was stopped about fifteen feet from my flames.

"Sailor Moon stop! She is not trying to steal me away! And even if she was I wouldn't let her! I love you too much Sailor Moon! So stop this nonsense! Stop the swearing and stop picking a fight with her! This isn't like you. This isn't the girl I fell in love with."

"Yeah, besides we have more important things to worry about!" Jupiter yelled.

"Like what happened to the nega-trash we were fighting earlier." Venus added.

_Yeah, Venus is right!...What did happen to the heart snatcher?...Will these two finally see sense now?..._Sailor Moon looked torn between continuing to fight me and listening to Darien and her friends. Her eyes widened at Venus's comment and widened further as she stared at me…or rather over my left shoulder.

_The monster! We all forgot about her!_ Came Darien's voice in my head.

Something hit my back and my eyes widened in surprise before I arched as pure agony ripped through my entire body. The pure agony and surprise of the attack forced to halt my own attack before a blood curdling scream left my throat. My body literally felt like it was on fire and being torn apart. The feeling lasted for what seemed like forever, but in reality was probably only a few seconds.

Finally relief and numbness flooded my body as a sparkle seemed to hover around my heart before something popped out. I stared at the pure heart crystal for a second before it was gone. There was an orange flash and the crystal was no longer anywhere to be found.

Suddenly the remnants of Mercury and Neptune's attack were hurtling toward me. Since they were no longer fighting my flames, there was nothing to stop them from hitting me. I closed my eyes just as the attacks hit. I screamed again. When the attacks stopped I just stared at the shocked faces of the sailor scouts, my mouth still slightly agape from my scream. I felt my eyes glaze over.

I dropped to my knees when I couldn't find the energy to stand any longer. I stayed like that for about a second before collapsing entirely onto the floor. As I fell to floor I felt more than saw my uniform turn into a golden rays that flamed for a bit before solidifying into ribbons.

"Sailor Sun!" came a chorus of voices, followed by the clicking sound of several pairs of heels running. "You'll pay for that scumbag!" "Get ready to die you heartless monster!" Then I could vaguely here several attacks being thrown over me and then several pairs of hands over me, shaking me.

I was conscious barely. I was going back and forth, small chunks of time disappearing when I passed out. Finally, I was awake long enough to process that the scouts were getting nowhere in their battle. The enemy still had its armor in tact since I had never broken it down.

The heart snatcher said something, but I was too out of it to process it. I barely even processed the protective circle around me the scouts had created, headed by Tuxedo and Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

I struggled against my own body's weakness to get up enough so that my arms were supporting my upper body. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did anyway. _Kinara what are you doing! You can't do this! Without your heart crystal the energy you would lose attacking the monster could very well kill you!_

_Shut up Kina! I can do this! I…I have to do this!_

_What is she doing!...Oh my gosh, she's getting up! She shouldn't be able to get up…What is she doing? She should be immobile without her heart crystal!_

The scouts began talking to me. The tone in their voices told me they were worried and concerned and trying to stop me, but I knew what I had to do.

I lifted my left hand as I turned toward the monster. I waited a second until I cold see the invisible barriers around it. "Internal…Supernova," I whispered.

I watched in grim satisfaction as the golden orb flew from my gloved fingertips through the circle of scouts and hit the monster dead on the chest. I watched in satisfaction as the barriers cracked before shattering. I could feel the immense amount of energy that had left me. Then I felt my arms give out and watched as my world went black.

….

I watched as my fiancé and Sailor Sun fought. I wanted to stop them, but knew nothing I did would get through to them. I watched as they attacked each other and exchanged insults and injuries. I watched as the other scouts finally intervened and took the opportunity to try and stop the two.

I called out to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon stop! She is not trying to steal me away! And even if she was I wouldn't let her! I love you too much Sailor Moon! So stop this nonsense! Stop the swearing and stop picking a fight with her! This isn't like you. This isn't the girl I fell in love with."

"Yeah, besides we have more important things to worry about!" Jupiter yelled.

"Like what happened to the nega-trash we were fighting earlier." Venus added.

_Yeah, Venus is right!...What did happen to the heart snatcher?..._ I heard in my head. I was too concerned with the girls' fighting though to wonder about the voices though.

_Will these two finally see sense now?_ My eyes went in between the two. Serena looked torn and Sailor Sun was too busy with Neptune and Mercury to think about it. When I saw Serena's eyes widen I thoughts she had finally seen sense and realized we had a more important battle to fight then, but then I followed her gaze and saw the monster creeping up behind Sailor Sun.

_The monster! We all forgot about her!_ I watched as the monster swung her hammer hand toward Sailor Sun. I raised my hand, but could do nothing to stop the black ray that rushed toward Sailor Sun.

When the ray made contact I both heard and felt it. I squeezed my eyes shut and pain coursed through my own body. I clutched my chest and could feel my breaths becoming heavy and strained. I could hear Sun's scream both out loud and in my head. The pain in my head and body were causing me such strain that I was having issues holding on to my transformation. I felt my mask fluttering in and out of existence a few times.

_If it hurts this much for me, how much worse is it for her?_ Finally, the pain stopped. A cold sweat settled on my brow as I released my chest and opened my eyes. What I saw sent sheer terror through me.

There was Sailor Sun with her pure heart crystal hovering outside her body. Her skin was deathly pale; she looked as white as ghost, which is quite a feat considering her skin's normal color is a nice mocha kind of color. But the worst part was watching and not being able to help as the monster snatched the heart crystal and the remainders of Neptune and Mercury's attacks hit her. I grimaced as pain once again laced through me.

When the pain finally subsided I was almost too afraid to look at Sun.

She stared at us all and then her eyes glazed over and she really did look dead. I was too shocked to move as I watched her collapse, first to her knees then all the way to the ground. I watched her uniform glowed brightly as she fell before becoming nothing but ribbons around her. That was the final straw to take me out of my daze. It seemed all of the other scouts had come out of their stupors at the same time as me.

We all ran forward yelling the same thing, "Sailor Sun!" Jupiter and Uranus added a few threats to the roar. "You'll pay for that scumbag!" "Get ready to die you heartless monster!"

One by one as we reached her, the scouts and I surrounded Sailor Sun. I collapsed next to her along with a couple other scouts and shook her. We called out to her, but she didn't respond. When the monster made a move to charge at us I stood up and walked in the monsters path.

Jupiter, Mars, and Venus all stood and attacked. One by one the attacks hit the monster, but caused no damage. I turned my head slightly when I felt a hand on each of my shoulders. Neptune was on one side of me and Uranus on the other. I stared at them both and nodded grimly. Slowly, all the scouts stood up and formed a circle around Sun's body with me, Neptune, and Uranus at the front. As Mercury stood us she told us Sun was still alive, but barely. She said Sun was hanging on by a thread. I grimaced at the news.

"So you all failed to protect the one scout that could hurt me! You all really are pathetic! It is all your fault her pure heart crystal is mine now! And with her out of the picture there is nothing any of you can do to stop me!"

At that there was a rustling noise behind me. I didn't turn around at first figuring it was just one of the scouts moving, but I did turn around when I heard the scouts gasping and talking to and about Sun.

There she was trying to sit up. I joined in on the scouts all protesting her moving, but it didn't even seem like she heard us. Instead she shifted her weight so it was all her right arm. She lifted her left arm. The protests became even louder from all of us. She hesitated a second and then let loose her attack. None of the scouts even flinched as the golden orb flew between us, but instead snapped their heads toward the monster. I was first to look back toward Sun. I saw her just as she passed out.

"Mercury, report!" I yelled over the madness.

"The monster seem vulnerable-" she started.

"No! What's going on with Sun?" I yelled again. Her uniform was still in ribbons but they seemed to be fading slightly.

Mercury paused as she scanned Sun, each second that passed grated my nerves even more and made me exponentially more worried.

"Guys this is bad! She used up most of what little was left of her energy in that attack. If we don't get her heart crystal, or at least more energy, back into her body soon she'll die!"

I stood shocked for a minute. _I can't lose her. _ The I heard Jupiter yelling. "Well then let's waste this monster!"

The monster swallowed Sun's heart crystal before she charged at me. I just watched her approach before asking "How long?" When no one responded I turned asked again, more harshly. "Mercury! How long?" She stared at me for a moment before looking down at her computer.

"Three minutes." I nodded, pulled out my cane and fought the monster. She landed quite a few hits with her hammer-hand. The scouts wouldn't attack with me so close to the monster and she was counting on that. Eventually, I found an opening and threw a rose right into her eye before retreating.

I didn't even watch as several scouts attacked at once knowing the woman would be nothing but dust. I could only hope that Sun's heart crystal would survive the attack though.

There was a blinding light for a few seconds along with the monster's final cries before a deafening silence. I chanced a glance and was relieved to see the glowing pure heart crystal in the middle of all the dust. I staggered forward and picked up the glowing crystal and began approaching Sailor Sun. The other scouts took one look at me and immediately moved out of my way.

I stopped halfway to her though when I felt a pulse run through me before something inside me just shattered. I scream bloody murder for a second and then the pain was gone just as quickly as it came.

Mercury furiously typed on her computer, but I didn't need her to tell me what I already knew. Sailor Sun was gone…

**A/N: Hey guys! Make sure to review! If all goes well and I get some reviews I am planning to reveal Sailor Sun's connection to Darien in the next chapter! So stay tuned, keep reading, and review review review!**

**Until next time,**

**Bloodied-Twin-Vampyre**


	8. Revivals, Rituals, and Realizations

**A/N: I know. I know. It's been FOREVER since I updated. ANd for tha tI am sincerely sorry. Honestly, guys I am just losing my inspiration for this story. Don't worry I have no intention of abandoning it or discontinuing it. I will finish it, I promise I will. IT will just take longer than I expected. Also, pardon my grammer and speeling ont his chapter. It took me so long to write and I really just wanted to get it up for you guys to read. I will clean it up later and repost it, but for now bear with me. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.**

_I stopped halfway to her though when I felt a pulse run through me before something inside me just shattered. I screamed bloody murder for a second and then the pain was gone just as quickly as it came._

_Mercury furiously typed on her computer, but I didn't need her to tell me what I already knew. Sailor Sun was gone…_

I stood in shock for a second before instincts took over. I ran the rest of the way to where Sailor Sun lay. I raked my eyes down her motionless body before dropping to my knees. Using my free hand I turned her over, mindful of her wounded abdomen which still oozed blood, and laid her head on my lap.

Her skin was ice cold; I could feel its chill even through my gloves. I lifted my hand and carefully dropped her bright, warm pure heart crystal into her body. I waited hopefully as a pulse ran through her body as her crystal was reabsorbed and returned to her body. I watched as her uniform reappeared in a flurry of ribbons transforming into bright, golden flames before solidifying into the familiar white leotard, gold skirt, and boots.

Color returned to her face and the strain of her last attack faded from the crease of her brow. She looked peaceful, but she still had no pulse. _No!__Come__on__Sun!_

"Sailor Sun! Sailor Sun! Please wake up! Wake up Sailor Sun!" I shook her shoulders. I bowed my head a little bit and let all the grief and sadness build up. "Sailor Sun!" I yelled to the heavens.

Something in me shattered again, this time delicately and painlessly. I sat there with my head to the skies, mouth still agape, and arms gripping Sun's shoulders as she lay in my lap, a memory playing before my eyes.

It was my final memory of Sun from back when we both lived on Earth in the Golden Kingdom. It was the continuation of what she had begun to show me the night she took a dagger for Uranus. It was the memory of the night I lost her. The memory that had been locked in my head.

I watched in horror as the last night I had ever seen her in my past life played. I saw and felt everything…and it nearly broke me.

I let my head fall back down again as the memory ended. Tears welled in my eyes. I looked up at the feel of a hand on my shoulder. It was Mercury.

"She's gone Tuxedo. Sailor Sun is dead. We were too late."

I met her eyes. Her expression was resigned. I looked at the face of every sailor scout around me. They had all been standing, but one by one they fell to the ground as well, sadness adorning faces. Tears flowed freely from most of their eyes.

"No! I can't lose her again! Not again," I choked for a second on my sobs. Here I was, a grown man, crying, but I think it was justified considering the circumstances. "I can't lose her again. I'm not…I'm not strong enough." _I__can't__lose__her!_ I looked at her and softly caressed her face, moving a strand of her blonde bangs out her eyes. _I__am__so__sorry__Kina.__I__should__have__protected__you.__I__can't__lose__you!_

"She's gone Darien! And there is nothing you can do about it!" I looked up at the harsh voice and was startled when Sailor Moon met my eyes, her eyes fiery and fierce. Unlike the others, no tears fell from her face. "She's gone. Accept it!" I opened my mouth to protest, but someone beat me to it.

"Damn it Sailor Moon!" Uranus bellowed as she slammed her fist against the floor, her body trembling, whether from anger or grief I couldn't tell. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet Serena's, the grief in them slowly being replaced by rage. "Be a little more compassionate! This girl is dead! _DEAD!_" She took a second to take a few deep, calming breaths before continuing. "She's dead. This girl who did so much for us. This girl who took a dagger for me in battle and nearly died for it. This girl who helped us in every battle against this new enemy. This girl who had her crystal taken out of her body and still fought on. This girl who used her dying energy to give us the upper hand in our battle. This girl who…this girl who died for us." Her voice had been growing slowly as she said each statement, but on the last one her voice broke and she whispered it. "This girl died for us! And all you can say is 'get over it'? 'Accept it'? What the hell is wrong with you? What happened to the girl who cared even for our worst enemies? What happened to you? And what do you expect us to do now in battles? She was the only one who could get through the barriers that surround the monsters we battle! And now she's gone!"

"Well maybe she passed her gift on to Darien through their special bond." Sailor Moon sneered. Both girls seethed; Amara opened her mouth to yell again. Then I vaguely processed hearing Luna's voice telling the girls now was not the time for petty fights, but I was fed up with everything.

"Enough!" I screamed. "Enough." Both girls looked away. I just looked back down at Sailor Sun's cold, dead body. I watched as one of my tears fell and landed on her cheek. However, instead of rolling off, it glowed a brilliant blue and seemed to be absorbed into Sailor Sun. _Our__bond._

_Our__bond!__Maybe__I__can__save__her__using__our__bond!_ I reached deep inside myself and found the reservoir of my strength and energy. I pulled on it and pulled it forward. I could see a blue glow envelope my body. I focused it into my hands, which gripped her shoulders, and forced the energy into her body.

"Darien, what are you doing?" Jupiter asked.

"Our bond, I think I can save her if I can just get her to accept my energy through our bond."

"Darien, she's dead. No amount of energy can change that." Venus said softly. The other scouts joined the protests, all but two.

I met Sailor Saturn's gaze. The sailor scout of death and destructions gave a slight nod, but said nothing. When I met Sailor Pluto's gaze, the guardian of time did the same.

"She is dead yes, but I'm alive. And I have no intention of dying anytime soon. If I'm alive, I won't let her die! Not so long as I have energy to spare that I can give to her! I will not let her die! Not when I finally know who she is and how much she means to me! I will not let her die! WE are connected in a way that if one of us dies the other would have to follow or find a way to revive the first so they both can live. Well, I am not dying today so I _will_ revive her!" I bellowed.

Suddenly a blue glow erupted from Sailor Sun's body. My eyes widened before narrowing in determination as I continued to pump energy into her body, which easily accepted the energy now. I barely registered the collective gasps the scouts had taken; I was too focused on the feeling of our bond reconstructing and strengthening itself steadily.

I poured the rest of my excess of energy into her body and was satisfied to both hear and feel a strong pulse coming from her. I watched as her wounds healed and sealed themselves for the most part. The deepest wounds, such as the mark from the dagger, didn't heal completely, but still looked better. When she didn't open her eyes, I rested my forehead against hers, my hat having fallen off sometime ago. "Come back to me. I still have questions. I can't lose you."

I was startled to feel a soft, gloved hand against my cheek. I pulled my head away and saw as Sailor Sun opened her eyes.

"Sailor Sun!" came a chorus of scout voices, but she didn't even glance at them. Her gaze was locked on mine and I could feel the flood of relief run through me that she was alive.

Her honey-colored eyes stared at me as she spoke. "You don't have to lose me. I am right here," was all she said before she smiled and closed her eyes again. Her arm fell away from my face. I was worried for a second, but it passed.

I looked up into the worried faces of the scouts. Mercury was typing furiously at her computer. "It's ok. She just passed out. She's alive. Her body just needs to recover."

"We should go. We've lingered here long enough. We can head to the temple. We can talk there and Sun can rest." Mars suggested.

We all nodded. I hooked my arms under Sun's arms and knees, being careful to ensure her uniform was appropriately covering her, to carry her. I know I needed to talk to Serena, but I was hesitant to let go of Sun. As we all, with the exception of the still unconscious Sun, transformed back to normal I made my decision.

I decided Sun was fine for now and Serena was more important right now. I set down Sun in the back of Amara's car and set Serena aside, telling the others to go on ahead and that we would catch up to them soon.

"What is it Darien? Let's make this quick so you can get back to you precious Sun," she all but spat the last part.

"Serena what's wrong? You've been acting strange lately, ever since Sun showed up actually. You've been rude, mean, and insulting toward her. This isn't the girl I fell in love with. This isn't eh girl I proposed to. Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be? After all, the only thing wrong is the fact that the man who claims to love me is getting awfully close to this random girl, whom I now know he has a history with. You admit you love her and are constantly thinking about her. Then there are the looks and connections between you two. Then she tells my her presence is more important to you than mine is. And-"

I couldn't take any more of Serena's rant so I found an effective way to shut her up so I could comfort her. I crushed my mouth to hers, grabbing her head so she couldn't back away. I deepened the kiss once she had finally relaxed and responded to the kiss. Finally the burning sensation in my lungs was too much and I broke away for so much need oxygen. We locked gazes as we both gasped.

"Serena, you have nothing to worry about. Yeah, Sun and I have a bond, but if it is because of why I think it is then your concern is ridiculous. I can't tell you who she is to me yet because I just found out a few minutes ago and need time to adjust as well as to find proof that she is who she claims to be. If she is who she claims to be and who I think she is than I also an explanation." _If__she__is__truly__is__Kina__…__if__it__really__is__you__Kina__…__I__am__so__sorry.__What__happened__that__night__after__I__found__you?_

I stepped out of trance and shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts when I heard Serena's thoughts. _He's__thinking__about__her__again.__God__who__is__she?_

"Serena, I think about her only because I am trying to figure everything out. I am trying to decipher who she is and what she is doing here, nothing else. Serena, I love you. I love you more than I know how to say. I love Sun yes, but I am not _in_ love with her. I love you and am completely and utterly in love with you and only you. You are the only girl who I think of romantically. You and only you. Understand?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry Darien." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled hr close to me. She lay her head down so it rested perfectly between my chest and shoulder. We fit perfectly together and it felt so right to have her like this.

"I love you, too. I don't know what has gotten into me lately. It's just Sun. Something about her automatically makes me hate her. It's like I have no choice. Some deep inside me just is set on edge and unsettled when I see her or even think about her. It's the worst when I who two are together or doing the bond thing."

"You have nothing to worry about. I promise Serena, you are the only girl for me." I kissed her head before gently resting my head against hers. We stood there with me jus ting holding her for a few minutes.

"You know we should probably head over to the temple, we've been gone awhile. If we don't get there soon the others might start getting the wrong idea." Serena whispered softly and I laughed at the thought of that. We walked hand in hand to the temple smiling.

…

I groaned and opened my eyes. I immediately tensed when I didn't recognize my surroundings, but relaxed when I couldn't sense any threats nearby. I sat up, my head swimming and felt like it had its own pulse it was pounding that much.

A familiar weight on my forehead and a s quick glance down confirmed that I was still transformed as Sailor Sun. I stood up slowly and was surprised at the soreness and pain that rocketed through me.

_Damn,__what__happened__to__me?__I__feel__like__crud._ Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I literally froze at the thought. _I__died._

I recalled every vivid detail and winced a the memory, but then a strange feeling spread through me. At first it alleviated all the pain throughout my body, but then it kept spreading. It changed until a feeling of euphoria settled over me.

_Damn Darien, what did you do to me? I feel like I'm drunk on power. _

A masculine gasp in my head told me I had unintentionally projected that last thought to Darien. I kicked it into high gear then. I ran outside, but I was too late. _Oh__well,__at__least__I__know__where__I__am__now._

The others were already there running around the corner. If I ran I knew I could make it to the stairs and probably escape without them catching me, but the need to get rid of and return the excess energy flowing through my body stopped me. I was halfway between the temple and the stairs, the scouts about 50 feet away.

"Sailor Sun, are you ok?" Mars asked. _Should__she__be__moving__around?...Why__was__she__running?...Why__did__she__stop__running?_came several other scouts voices in my heads, not that they knew I could hear them.

I nodded in response to Mars' question. "I'm fine. Everything is healing up. I feel great actually." There were a few nods in response. I looked a Serena and an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't start anything and that we would try to get along.

I locked eyes with Darien and began colleting all the excess energy in my body. I then concentrated all that excess energy into my hand. I raised my left hand as the blue energy began to swirl around it. "Thanks for the power boost Darien, but next time try not to go overboard. Take it down a notch and keep some for yourself. I feel like I'm drunk on your energy."

Then I extended my arm so it pointed toward the others and shot the swirling ball of energy. It actually shot out a lot faster than I intended and I began to worry the scouts would think I was attacking them. Thankfully, however, they all flinched slightly, but they didn't move and seemed to know I wasn't attacking them. Instead, they all watched as the orb approached them and was absorbed into Dairen's body.

As soon as I was sure all the energy had been absorbed back into its rightful body I made a final remark before I took off running. "Do me a favor please, don't follow me. Don't even try to follow me. I need time and space to rest and recover. I mean, for heaven's sake, I died today. My body needs time to recover properly. I'll still fight with you and everything, but please don't search for me. I'll come for you when I am ready."

I made sure that I was good distance away from the temple before I transformed back into my civilian form. I still ran until I reached home though because I needed to make sure I beat the girls back.

I had barely locked the door behind me when I heard Amara's car pull in. I ran to the room and hid the remaining box that I hadn't unpacked and grabbed one of my books. I had barely stretched out on the bed to pretend I was reading when I head the front door opening and closing followed by the faint voices of the girls.

"Hey Kinara, are you awake?" Michelle's voice called out.

"Yeah, one sec Michelle." I yelled back.

I quickly closed my book and got off the bed. I caught my breath and glanced in the mirror on the way out. Something about my reflection made me stop and take a closer look. I couldn't see anything wrong with my reflection, but warning bells were going off in my head anyway.

"Kinara?" came Amara's voice.

_Kinara,__your__hair__and__eyes._Kina was right. Nothing looked wrong with my reflection because technically nothing was. This was how I always looked in this form, with me in control, naturally, but not how the girls knew me. When I transformed from Kina to Kinara or to Sailor Sun my bangs turned blonde and the half of my hair that I always kept up had thick streaks of blonde going through it. On top of that, my eyes changed form their natural grayish-black color to a golden honey color.

"Kinara, are you coming?" Michelle called again. I could hear her footsteps as she approached.

"Yeah, just fixing my hair Michelle." I called back. I quickly concentrated on fixing my appearance. I watched as my hair began darkening to match the black color of the rest of my curly hair.

The door opened and Michelle appeared just as my hair finished darkening.

"You okay?' Michelle asked. I nodded. She said okay and then turned around to start walking back. I quickly glanced back into the mirror and watched as my eyes darkened in color as well. I quickly turned and began to follow Michelle, but she turned around. She started at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Kinara…you…your eyes. I could've sworn they were a different color a second ago." I set my face to match her confused expression. "Oh well, it was probably just trick of the light." We walked back to the main room together and I met the other two scouts Amara and Michele had mentioned live here again. We talked for a small while and I even politely asked about the battle, at which point in time they all tensed up and politely said that it was one of their worst, most gruesome battles, but they had one in the end.

The next few days went along as normal. They were no battles so I spent the time catching up on homework and resting. I also spent a good amount of time bonding with my new roommates and trying to earn their trust.

About two days after that horrific battle that killed me, I found myself alone at home with Trista. Amara and Michelle had decided to take Hotaru shopping, but Trista hadn't been feeling well so she stayed behind. I was still recovering and wasn't having too much down time since I couldn't exactly tell the others that I needed to rest because I died.

I was trying to rest and help Trista feel better at the same time. Eventually there came a time when neither of us had anything to do and were feeling better for the most part so we just sat and talked.

"Trista?" I called to get her attention. Her thoughts had been wandering to the last battle and I just wanted to bring her back. "You know who she is don't you? Sailor Sun I mean. You know who she is in relationship to Darien."

She looked at me and thought carefully about how to respond and what might have caused this question. "I have my suspicions." When I responded that she was the guardian of time and that she must know or remember something about her Trista continued, "All I'll say is that I have my suspicions about her and if she is who I think she is, then she has some things to explain because last I knew, she was dead."

"How do you know about Sailor Sun?" she asked after there was a short silence.

"I know her very well. I know who she is really and I know her relationship to Darien. In fact, I know more about her and Darien than you do. I've known Sailor Sun since before she even became Sailor Sun. I've been through more with her than any of you can even imagine." _How__can__she__even__imagine__what__the__scouts__have__been__through?__How__can__she__sit__there__and__guarantee__that__she__had__been__through__more?__She__has__no__idea__what__we've__been__through!__Especially__with__this__last__battle.__Sailor__Sun__died!__Then__she__came__back__and__now__no__one__has__seen__her__since.__How__can__she__even__pretend__she's__been__through__as__much__as__the__scouts?_

"Trista, there's something you should know about me. I know you are just starting to trust me and this may break your trust in me, but it's something you need to know about me. Amara and Michelle already know and I'm sure I'll get around to telling Hotaru eventually." I took a deep breath to calm my racing mind, which was full of thoughts that weren't all mine. "I can hear your thoughts. I can hear everyone's thoughts. I'm telepathic.

At her disgusted look of horror, which she tried to hide, I quickly continued. "I don't try and listen to my friends' thoughts, and I do consider you a friend, but most of the time they tend to project them. I try and give as much privacy as I can and stay out of people I care abouts' minds, but sometimes I hear their thoughts anyway. Eventually, I can give you all lessons on how to block me out, but until then I just thought you should know so that you are careful what you think around me."

We talked for a few minutes more. She asked me a few questions about my gift and how careful she should be around me. She also asked me a bit about my relationship to Sailor Sun, but I told her that now wasn't the right time for her to know, but that she would soon. I told her there was a time for everything to reveal itself, but now was not it. I told her that she should know better than anyone that if I revealed everything before the time was right, then the future could be altered. I think I earned her respect then. I asked her a few questions as well. I asked her about the scouts and her powers. In the end I think we both came away a little closer.

The next day I woke up and had to stop myself from screaming bloody murder. The last of Darien's energy had worn off, but my wounds still weren't completely healed. I could feel the strain of every small movement. My body felt weird on top of all that too. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked at my appearance.

It looked like I was a combinations of Kina and Kinara. My hair had streaks in it like Kinara, but the streaks weren't entirely blonde, they were light brown. The most shocking thing was my eyes though. One eye was a glowing honey color, but the other was dark grey. _Our__body__is__under__so__much__stress__that__it__can't__keep__either__of__us__dormant__right__now__Kinara.__So__instead__were__are__both__dominant__and__in__control__and__our__appearance__is__reflecting__that.__However,__it's__been__awhile__since__I__was__in__control__and__you__still__need__to__rest__and__regain__your__powers__so__will__you__willingly__be__submissive?_

I didn't have to think long about an answer. It was hell feeling like this and I knew Kinia had a point, besides the pain lessened some when she was in control. _I__will_I responded.

It felt good to be in control of my body again. I still felt weak and my own energy levels were still dangerously low, but, thankfully, my mind and body were so well disciplined from centuries of training that after a few moments of deep breathing and concentration I was able to suppress the pain.

I went to the kitchen area and found the others sitting around the table eating breakfast. I was still in a cold sweat from my pain, but I tried not to let it show. Apparently, I didn't succeed. The others immediately greeted me and then worriedly asked if I was ok and what was wrong. I told them the truth, essentially. I told them some old wounds were giving me some trouble, but that I would be fine.

We engaged in normal breakfast small talk, but toward the end Michelle excused herself for a bit. When she came back she calmly told the others that they should expect a battle today because she had a feeling there would be a fight today. She also warned that she had seen in her mirror a great change in their future and she had a feeling it had something to do with Sailor Sun.

I knew exactly what change she was talking about. I had already decided that I would reveal myself today, to a point anyway. I would reveal that I am Sailor Sun because at this point the scouts deserved to know that much at least. Besides, if I didn't reveal myself today, well they might know it anyway if I had to fight as Sailor Sun today with as low as my energy levels are. I doubt I could keep my transformation for long and attacking the enemy would probably force me to de-transform and reveal myself.

Although I personally couldn't transform into Sailor Sun, I figured that as long as I let Kinara rest for the entire day then I she would have enough strength by the end of the day to do at least reveal herself and fight long enough to help the scouts win.

The day went by quickly. I rested and spent the day relaxing and trying not to reopen my wounds. However, all too quickly the evening came and the tense feeling of an impending battle crept closer. By around 6 p.m. I knew I couldn't put this off any longer. The battle would start soon and I needed to reveal myself before it started, if only to Darien.

I didn't even think about the fact that I had no idea where Darien lived; I didn't need to know. All I had to do was use our bond to sense his general direction. As I got closer to him the sense of him would get stronger and I would get more precise points. I had to hope he was home and if he wasn't I had to find a way to convince him to go home so I could do what I needed to.

Turned out luck was one my side that night. He was home and to say he was surprised to see me when he opened the door would be the understatement of my lifetime, and I've been alive several centuries. He was still confused when he let me in and offered me refreshments, which I politely declined.

"I know you didn't expect to see me standing at your door. Or at least you did, but you don't know it." I took in his confused expression before continuing. "You expected to see either Serena or Sailor Sun right?" He nodded.

'Tell me Darien, do remember now? Do you remember who she really is to you? Do you remember why you have such a close bond with…her?" I was having issues not speaking in first person.

"Yes. I remember exactly who she is to me, or at least who she is claiming to be." I nodded and told him that was good. "But if she expects me to believe…to believe that she is…. If she expects me to believe this without evidence you tell Sailor Sun that she's crazy."

"I don't need to tell her. You just did. Darien there is something you need to know, something I need to tell you, or show you rather." I told him to sit down and he said he was fine standing.

After a deep breath I reached beneath my shirt until I had the familiar, warm metal of my necklace in my hand. I reached up, took the necklace off, and placed it in the middle of my cupped hands. Then Kinara took over.

I concentrated and the stone in the center of the sun-shaped necklace began to glow. "Sun Iridescent Power!" The necklace hovered between my hands and the transformation began.

I didn't dare look at Darien until I was settling back onto his living room floor, as Sailor Sun. He was shocked; his mouth was open, he was stuttering, and his eyes were wide. Before he had the chance to say anything though, I collapsed to my knees and was forced to transform back.

"Sun, what's wrong?" Darien asked. He was next to me in a second and wrapping his arm around me as he helped me to a seat.

"I'm fine. I just haven't yet fully healed from…well, from my death." I said. "I have to go though. I have to show the others before we have another battle."

"You shouldn't move. You're still too weak."

"I need to go and I will whether you let me or not." I stood up, but him grabbing my wrist stopped me.

"Well, then at least take some energy." He didn't give me a choice.

I gasped as his hand immediately began glowing the familiar blue color and I could feel the strong influx of energy being absorbed into my body. I felt so much better with the extra energy helping me heal faster, but felt bad for taking more energy from him these past few days.

"Thanks." I quickly gathered my things and walked to the doorway. I stopped at the doorway and turned around briefly. "I'll give you any proof you need to believe I am who I say I am." Then I walked out.

Thankfully, him didn't follow me demanding the proof right then. _What__proof__do__you__think__he'll__demand,__Kina?...__It__could__be__anything.__It__could__be__a__question__that__only__we__can__answer__or__it__could__be__an__action__only__we__could__do__the__way__he__remembers.__It__honestly__could__be__so__many__different__things._

I sighed and continued my journey. This time I headed home though. I was hoping Amara and the other girls would be home so I could show all four of them at one time, but luck decided to leave then.

I only found Amara and Michelle home and even then they were closing their communicators, transforming, and rushing out the door just when I reached it to head to the battle. I tried to stop them so I could show them before they left.

"We have to go Kinara, but we'll be back as soon as possible. We'll talk then." AMra yelled.

"No!" I yelled. They both stopped, shocked that I stopped them. "It can't wait. There is something you need to know, now." I went through the same steps as before and soon enough I was floating off the ground slightly as the transformation began.

The necklace settled itself around my neck again and from the center of the sun the glowing jewel erupted into a flurry of golden rays that flamed around me before settling into my white, sleeveless sailor leotard. More flames erupted as I threw my hands downward. The rays circled around me and my gold skirt appeared. Then the rays continued down, separating into two halves and engulfing each leg from the knee down. My boots appeared then, entirely gold except for a single orange stripe around the ankle. I lifted my hands above my head, my left arm bent, the hand touching my right elbow as more rays wrapped around them before solidifying into my gloves. My gloves went up to halfway between my elbow and shoulder. Like the other scouts, my gloves were white and had three little puffs at the tops, which were orange. My gloves, like my boots, also had a single orange stripe around the wrist. Finally I began bringing my hands down, wrapping them around my head and flaring my hair as I did so. The flames at the ends of my fingertips transferred to my hair before burning down its length, leaving streaks of blonde as it went. In a final flurry of flames, my orange bows, orange earrings, gold collar, orange-with-gold-star choker, and tiara all appeared. I finally ended then transformation with my signature pose.

When I finally looked at Amara and Michelle, they were both standing there with shock and the slightest hint of fear in their expressions. "Why?" Michelle asked while at the same time Amara asked, "How?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I couldn't, not until Darien remembered me. I promise I will tell you everything and answer any questions when we get back, but right now the others need us."

That seemed to get them out of their trance. They both nodded and we took off running. When we arrived the other scouts didn't notice me at first and asked Uranus and Neptune if they were okay and if they had run into trouble. When they said no the others asked why it had taken them so long then.

"Well, we ran into someone on the way." Amara replied. It was then that the others noticed me. They all nodded. I could feel Tuxedo's eyes on me, but concentrated on the fight.

The fight was over quickly. The monster seemed weaker than the others for some reason and we won easily. Then the tension began. I waved off the many questions of concern and explained I was still very weak, but I was healing quickly. Darien took the opportunity then to come forward and start the fun for the night.

"Sailor Sun, as you already know, I have finally remembered everything. However, if you wish me to believe you are who you claim to be then I'll need sufficient proof."

"As I said earlier, I'll give you any proof you need. Anything at all, all you need to do is ask. Or act." I replied.

He did act. He immediately reached inside his jacket. In that second I knew I couldn't be entirely in control. I would need Kina's help if I was to convince Dairen. In that second, I loosened Kina's bonds enough that she and I were once again equally dominant. This meant we could use her powers and still remain transformed as Sailor Sun. We needed that, too. We also needed my to be in control enough to keep my appearance the saem so as not to scare or tip off the scouts.

I mimicked Darien's movement, reaching just inside my sailor collar while I summoned Kina's power. In the next instant both Darien and I quickly extended our arms toward one another, each throwing a rose in the process.

We stood a good twenty feet away from each other with the other scouts on either side of us. Everyone watched in amazement as Darien's red rose and my yellow rose flew directly at one another, quickly closing the gap. Time seemed to stop as the roses finally collided. However, instead of one rose destroying the other, the strangest thing happened.

It was as if the cut ends of the roses hit each other and then melted together until it looked like the two roses had become one two sided rose. After the roses finished melding together, it looked as if a battle occurred between the two colors. The red rose remained pure, but the yellow rose began turning red at the base. Suddenly, it would change and the red would disappear leaving the rose entirely yellow again while the red rose began to bleed yellow at the base. It went back ad forth like this several times until finally the two rose seemed to have reached a truce and both colors bled into one another, leaving them both bright orange in color.

Everyone, even Darien and I, stared at the roses in amazement and confusion. I quickly scanned Darien's mind and reassured myself that neither of us had expected this. The test had been to test to see if I could form a rose like I should be able to and then test to see if our roses were of equal strength, as they used to be.

Darien spoke then. "So you claim to be Kina and you can form and fight with a rose just as she could, but this is not enough proof for me. I will conduct one more test. If you pass I will believe you, if you don't…well, you may not survive then."

I nodded and smirked as I began to get an inkling of what he meant. _He__doesn't__mean__…_started Kina. _Yup,_ I answered. "Nameyour test and I will pass it."

Darien locked eyes with me before responding. "The ritual." Darien said while I simultaneously said it to Kina in my head.

"Good choice." I responded.

Finally, the other scouts piped in. "What's the ritual?" Venus asked.

"The ritual was something we did back in the Golden Palace during the Silver Millennium. Long ago, the person gifted with the powers of the guardian of Earth would perform a ritual by themselves. The ritual would showcase their power as a form of entertainment to the guests, but it would also act as a form of protection to the Earth's king and queen. Did you ever think about why each planet only has one guardian? Its because the powers of each planet's guardian weren't meant to be housed in two bodies. When Darien and I were born though, everything changed. There had never been a time when the guardian powers of a planet had been split. When Darien and I were born, it was assumed that either one of us would die, giving our share of the power to living one, or that one of us would simply lose their powers. When neither happened, the scholars and wisemen of Earth became very confused.

"Darien and I both grew and retained our powers. The scholars then began to believe that since the power of Earth had been divided into two bodies, that our power was weakened and that we could never achieve full guardian powers and thus could never perform the ritual the way it was meant to be performed. The king and queen then had them set to work to find a way for us to perform the ritual still using both of us. Soon the scholars had devised a way fro Darien and I to tap into the natural power that had always been stored in the Earth and use it in a ritual similar to the previous one. They found a way to change the ritual, but still have it accomplish its purpose."

Darien could jump in at any time, but I knew he wouldn't. This was as much part of the test as the ritual itself would be. "We would perform the ritual once the King and Queen were formally introduced and the royals and court were presented before them. The nine members of the court would form a large circle in the center of the ballroom. Formerly only the one performing the ritual would be inside the circle, but since there were two of us performing the ritual we both were allowed inside the circle. Then a barrier was put up by the Earth guardian using the court as the foundation and edges of it. Once that was done, the circle of court members couldn't be broken until after the ritual was complete. To break the circle was to bring disastrous results to everyone in the room.

"The ritual would then start by Darien and I each basically stating who the other claimed to be and who they were. Then the protection and actual purpose of the ritual would start. A charm would be cast that, once completed, would reveal any imposter in the room as well as protect the rulers of the Earth from any harm. Then, the entertainment part would start. I can't tell you what that is, but it was meant to entertain the guests at the ball as well as finish the charm. As I said, once the charm is finished, any imposters among the guests are revealed and immobilized. If someone tried to impersonate Darien, the court, or myself however, they were killed by the charm."

"And this ritual will tell us who you are?" Mars asked.

"Yes. It will tell you exactly who I am because if I lie…well then I die." I responded as nonchalantly as I could.

"And you agree to do this?" came Darien's voice.

"Of course, anything to make you believe I am exactly who I claim to be."

"Then let's begin. I assume you remember how to do this."

"Of course, but I'll need to use the scouts." Darien nodded and the scouts all gave me a questioning glance. "I need you all to form a large circle around me and Darien." I quickly arranged them in the right places. "Now when I start you will all have to stay right where you are you are going to be the boundary for a barrier. Each one of you will be a power point for the barrier. The circle you create with your bodies and the power you'll be holding will create the barrier. If any of you break the circle, the barrier will drop and disastrous things could happen."

"How bad are we talkin' here?" Jupiter asked from her spot to about 20 feet to my right.

"You'll kill Darien and I both and possibly yourselves." I answered coldly. Every scout in the circle flinched, but they didn't move. "Good, are you all ready?"

All the scouts nodded. Darien merely began walking to the center of the circle. I quickly walked over to join him, standing so we were shoulder to shoulder.. Once I double-checked everyone was in place, I began. "First, it seems I am going to need a change in attire. What I am wearing isn't entirely appropriate for this. I should be in a formal ball gown. And Darien, you shouldn't be wearing the hat or mask." I smirked as I passed the first part of the test; anyone but me wouldn't have known the ritual only works if we are in our formal prince and princess ball attire. I raised and lowered my arms, a gold ball gown appearing at the same time. Darien briefly looked confused, but I quickly explained the gold color of the gown. "It's a little strange that the gown is gold, but that shouldn't matter too much. After all its just a reflection of my connection to the Sun. Its still essentially the same dress as the one I would normally wear during this ceremony, just with a color change." Darien nodded. "Then we can begin now."

"Today we come before you with a purpose to fulfill. With these nine court members and we two royalty we create a bond and wish to cast a charm." I spoke with purpose and enchantment. I could hear the resonance of my voice as it echoed.

Then Darien jumped in as his part began. "To start, we cast a circle, with which we protect both those who cast and those who hold back and even innocents who watch."

"Let each of the nine court be filled with the strength and power of the Earth and this old charm so we may create a barrier and start the charm." As Darien and I spoke in unison we turned to face each other. Then his left and hand and my right hand pressed against each other, palm to palm, and made a wide circle between us before doing the same with the other hands.

After that we brought both sets of hands toward each other until all four met in between us at chest level. As our hands got closer together, they began to glow blue. When all four hands touched the glow began to spark and crackle slightly. Finally, we raised our hands and the glow left our hands, split into nine different sparks and headed toward the scouts. Somehow the scouts knew to cup their hands in front of them and let the spark land there.

As al the sparks arched and landed in a scout's hands, a pale blue barrier formed around the eleven of us. Darien and I didn't even look at each other as we quickly continued on with the ritual.

We both turned swiftly around until we were back to back and walked away to opposite parts of the circle as we continued to speak in unison. "With the barrier up we may begin."

We turned to face each other and I continued speaking as we both began walking the edge of the circle staying exactly opposite from each other as we did so. "We ask today that the ancient magic that lives in the Earth and in its guardians come forth today to protect its king and queen from harm."

"If any is not who they say, let them be shown. If they impersonate a royal or a court member let their life blood shed, but if they impersonate a guest let them be stilled for capture so that the Earth may question who opposes it."

"I am Princess Kinara, warrior princess of the Earth and Sun, born heir to the throne of Earth and appointed heir of the Sun. You claim to be Prince Darien, warrior prince of Earth, born heir to the throne of Earth. You claim to be he who is brave, determined, and always ready to defend."

"I am Prince Darien, warrior prince of Earth, born heir to the throne of Earth. You claim to be Princess Kinara, warrior princess of Earth, born heir to the throne of Earth and appointed heir of the Sun. You claim to be she who is graceful, loving, and beautiful, but deadly to anyone who threatens those she loves."

When he was done speaking we began walking slowly toward each other. "If we are not who we say we are let punish reign, but if we are, let the blade cut through and leave no stain." We met in the middle of the circle. He bowed and I curtsied before we each raised our left hands and placed them palm to palm. We walked counterclockwise in a circle. When we had stopped our circle we both bowed our heads, our hands still together, and spoke the final words. "Let the charm commence as it draws its power from Earth's guardians. Let the guardians appear and fight for their people."

_Let__the__fun__begin,_I thought. _Now__we__find__out__if__she__spoke__the__truth__and__she__really__is__Kina.__If__not,__well__I__hope__she__realizes__her__lie__might__kill__us__both.__This__is__old__magic,__from__before__even__the__silver__millennium__and__it__will__kill__us__if__she's__lying._

_1...2…3!_

There was a bright blue flash. I reached to my left hip with my right hand and pulled out the heavy object there as I removed my left hand from Darien's by quickly spinning around. My left hand quickly joined my right in grasping the object and pulling it out and in front of me as I span.

The clash of metal on metal rang through the air for several seconds.

…

I couldn't help the open-mouthed expression of shock I wore and neither could any of the other scouts. One second it looked like Darien and Sun were doing some medieval dance and then there was a bright light. Both Darien and Sailor Sun disappeared in the light for only a second, but when the flash faded everything had changed.

They had both changed. Darien had changed from his tuxedo into his Prince Darien attire, complete with cape and sword. The gorgeous gold, strapless ball gown and gloves Sun had been wearing were now drastically different. She wore an outfit that matched Darien's. It was actually basically just a female version of it.

Her pants and boots were identical, except her boots were obviously fitted for a girl and the heel was higher and thinner. Her top was lilac where it flowed around her waist and over her chest. It was mostly covered though by what looked like a cross between a corset and a breastplate. She had a sort of long-sleeved cardigan/jacket over that. It covered her shoulders and flared around her wrists to reveal a small portion of the lilac sleeves underneath. It was all topped off with a matching sword and sheath at her hip.

Of course, at the moment that sheath was empty because her sword was drawn and pressed up against Darien's.

They both stood there, taking the other in and holding their swords steady before they pushed off of each other before swinging again in perfect sync.

The battle kept going like that. They would both attack and back off in complete synchronization. I worried me still though, many of the blows came very close to actually hitting Darien, it made me wonder if this was all staged for the ritual or if it was a real battle. I was hoping it was staged because if it was real and Darien got hurt, I couldn't guarantee I would keep the circle.

The fight last several, painstaking moments. Each of the scouts in the circle looked one with varying degrees of concern, worry, fascination, and awe as the battle continued, a constant show of attacks, blocks, and evasive maneuvers.

However, just when I was starting to get bored watching the fight, something changed. It was the slightest shift in the air, the slightest change in the way Sun and Darien fought. I knew what it was, just as it happened.

They both attacked as normal, their swords clashing together with each wielder fighting for dominance. However, instead of pushing each other off like they had each time in the past, they both twisted their blades as they made a wide arc with them, ending with their blades held against the other's, pointed straight toward the heavens.

Slowly, a blue energy formed around the edges of the two swords. Because of the way the two swords were positioned, if you were looking at them head-on, they looked like one sword instead of two. And then I realized why they had placed their swords like that and what the energy around the swords was. I watched in amazement as the two swords became one, fitting together like they were meant to be only one blade, but could be split it two.

"The fight now done, let the charm be cast, its power drawn from the strength of this blade and its guardians," came the combined voices of Sun and Darien. Sun slowly brought both her hands down from holding the blade and wrapped them around Darien. "The guardian chosen to deliver the final blow, deal it now and let it be shown whether blood will flow."

Without a second of hesitation Darien wrapped one arm around Sun and changed his grip of the sword just slightly with the other before bringing the sword down in a wide arc, and plunging it into both their bodies…

…

"The fight now done, let the charm be cast, its power drawn from the strength of this blade and its guardians," I said with Darien. As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt the slightly jolt of burning in my hands. I then released the sword and wrapped my arms around Darien, holding him tightly. _So__the__sword__chose__Darien__to__give__the__final__blow__this__time._ "The guardian chosen to deliver the final blow, deal it now and let it be shown whether or not blood will flow."

I felt the slight change in Darien's posture as he wrapped an arm around me. I rested my head in the crook where his neck met his shoulder and closed my eyes. _I__am__Princess__Kinara__of__Earth__and__this__will__prove__it,__but__that__doesn't__mean__I__have__to__like__it.__Here__goes__nothing..._ Then I felt the sword enter my body, pierce through and enter Darien's.

…..

**(A/N: I considered ending this chapter here, but then I decided that was just cruel, besides I promised to reveal who Sailor Sun is to Darien in this chapter and so…on with the show, er story.)**

Instincts took over as I watched in horror at the sight before me. I watched as Darien plunged the sword into both Sun and himself. I immediately tensed and began moving to run for them. A tense voices topped me dead in tracks though.

"No Sailor Moon. You heard Sun earlier, if we break this circle before they are done then we damn them both to death," yelled Uranus.

"Sailor Moon, trust in Tuxedo Mask. If he believes that everything will be okay then it will. Look, neither of them are even bleeding." Neptune joined in. Startled I looked back to the two in the center of the circle and noticed Neptune was right no blood was pouring from their wound.

A bright light engulfed Darien and Sun then and I was forced to look away, but when it faded I astounded at the sight before me.

There in the center of the circle stood both Darien and Sailor Sun. Neither appeared to even a scratch left from the sword. They both looked radiant and full of life. Each wore formal attire once again. Darien looked handsome in a cross between his warrior battle suit and his normal tuxedo. Sun looked absolutely stunning in a teal strapless ball gown, ornately embroidered with flowers on the bodice, trailing down toward the hem.

I was almost at peace again, when my anger flared and resurfaced at the next sight. Darien and Sun, their bodies flush against each other's in a deathly tight embrace.

….

A brilliant light engulfed us both and I felt the sword dissipate, leaving no scar, mark, or pain in its wake as Dairen and I were lifted just slightly into the air. I smiled as the familiar energy that was the very essence of the Earth surrounded Darien and I. I could feel my powers growing and Kinara's fading slightly as the Earth's energy flowed into me. I reveled in the sensation of being one with the very Earth itself once again. It had been centuries since I had last felt like this and I was going to enjoy every second I could.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to and end and the feeling was gone much too quickly. As the energy faded, Darien and I were set back gently on the ground. I opened the eyes I hadn't even realized were closed and was greeted by the sight of two intense grey eyes staring back. Before I could even react, I found myself crushed to Darien's chest.

"Oh my gosh, its really you Kina…its really you."

"I told you it was me. I told you we'd always be together. We can't live without each other," I chuckled, remembering how Darien brought me back to life, before adding, "literally." He laughed then too, catching on what I meant.

_What__the__hell__is__going__on?_ Amara's voice came through my head, reminding me of where I was and who was around. I gently pulled away from Darien.

"With this charm all done, I thank the great Earth," I started. "Whose great power was lent to us on this joyous night," came Darien's voice. I smiled before continuing the closing verse, our voices merging as we spoke in tandem. "With all said and done, we ask that this charm not be undone and the festivities begun." Darien bowed deeply then, his hand still gripping mine as I curtsied.

Then was a sound of crackling as the barrier surged with renewed strength before fading away.

"You are now free to break the circle." I said calmly, looking at Sailor Moon as I did so.

"What the hell just happened?" "And how does this prove who Sailor Sun is?" The question starting coming so fast it hard to tell one question from another, let alone which scout was asking which.

…

It was starting to get dark. I stood up and stretched. I had been doing research from the past four hours straight before I finally decided to take a nap. The four hours earlier today were just a sliver of the time I spent every day researching. It was puzzling really, there was absolutely no leads and I was running out places to look for some. At that was before my nap.

Somehow over the course of my nap, I had remembered an old memory that may serve as a new lead. I remembered one of the balls on the Moon. This had been the first ball the Prince of Earth had attended and so it was the first time he and Serena had been introduced. I remembered Serena asking Endymion what was wrong. He had replied that someone very close had died recently and he was not entirely over the loss. Later on several of the young ladies attending the ball had been gossiping about how handsome the Earth prince was, but what a shame it was that he was so sullen and depressed. One girl had then commented then that Endymion was right to more the loss of the other half of his soul. Another girl, one I clearly remembered disliking for this comment, said that the benefit was the powers Endymion's other half had possessed were now at his disposal. He was more powerful now, the most powerful prince in the solar system and that him being handsome was just a bonus.

The comment about the person Endymion had been mourning being the other half of his soul got me thinking about the old stories about how one soul was sometimes split into two and placed into two different bodies.

It didn't take long before my research in this direction took a sudden turn. I found some old documents showing that the occurrence of one soul occupying two bodies at birth and having both halves survive had only happened twice in the history of the solar system. Once on the Sun and once on the Earth.

A few moments more of research and what I found startled me. I knew who Sailor Sun was. I hurried and woke up my partner.

"Artemis! Artemis! Wake up!" The tired white cat in front of me oened one lazy eye before standing and stretching nonchalantly. He stopped mid-stretched when I told me the news. "I solved the rest of the riddle! Sailor Sun, she's the Princess of the Earth. The _born_ Princess of the Earth. You know what that means don't you? Oh hurry up, we must find the scouts!"

I dashed out of the room, feeling Artemis hot on my heels. "Luna, but the Princess fo the Earth is just a myth and even if she was real she died remember?"

"No, Artemis. She's alive. Sailor Sun is the Princess of the Earth. It all fits. And I have a feeling she'll prove it soon." I didn't know that in reality Sailor Sun had just finished proving she was the princess of the Earth.

When Artemis and I finally found the scouts, Sailor Moon looked about ready to kill Sun, who was held flush against Darien.

…

Darien raised his hand to get all the scouts attention. "What just happened was the completion of my test. You see, if Sun had been lying about who she was…is the sword I plunged through our bodies would have actually cut us and we would have died. Because she was telling the truth though and she really is the Princess of the Earth we both are unscathed and perfectly fine."

I leaned my head on his shoulder in contentment. Darien finally remembered me, all was well…almost anyway.

_'So what? She's his wife or something? Is that how she is connected to him? Were they married and then she left him or something? Is that the story behind this?'_

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as I heard Serena's thoughts. That giggle quickly turned into full blown laughter. It took several seconds before I was calm enough to see everyone staring at me.

"What so funny?" Darien asked, smiling down at me.

"Darien, can you hear your fiancé's thoughts?" I simply asked in return. I saw his brows furrow in concentration, but I could tell he wasn't getting anything. After several seconds, I gently reached out with my own mind until I found his before I merged our minds. "I always did have a stronger mind than you did. Here listen through my mind."

I replayed Serena's thoughts and soon we were both laughing, completely oblivious t the looks the scouts were giving us.

"What's so funny about my thoughts? And how can you even hear my thoughts?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Sailor Moon, how many times must I say it. Sun and I never were and never will be romantically involved." Darien replied as he quieted his laughter.

"Yeah, Serena that's disgusting."

"What? Is my fiancé not good enough for you?" I could tell she was getting more and more upset, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"No Serena, that's not it at all. Darien's a very handsome guy and I love him, but not like hat. I could never see him romantically and I know he feels the same way. That would be incest if we did."

A new fit of laughter began at the confused looks that adorned the scouts faces now.

"You should believe them Sailor Moon. They are telling the truth." I was startled by the black and white bodies that walked toward me now. I hadn't noticed htem before nad I had no clue they were there.

"Luna, Artemis." I nodded as I acknowledged each. They nodded in return saying "Princess." I didn't have to read hteir minds to know they had finally solved the riddle I had given them so long ago.

"Why would it be incest?" Saturn's question brought my attention back to the scouts.

"Come on, do I have to spell it out?" I sighed at their continued looks of confusion knowing I would. "Do you remember the title Darien and I used during the ritual for me? I am the _born_ princess of Earth."

"What does that have to do with anything? You could have been born the princess of Earth because you had been arranged to marry Darien before you were even born." Venus commented.

"Clever, I hadn't thought of that, but no."

"She wasn't given her title. She was born with it." Luna added from where she now sat next to Sailor Moon's foot.

"What does that mean?" Uranus asked.

"Guys, Sun wasn't born with the title Princess of the Earth because of an arranged marriage or anything. She was born with it, like I was and each of you were, for the most obvious reason there is."

"I'm not following." Mars stated simply.

"Come on Mercury you have to have put the pieces together by now." I looked at the blue-haired scout and could almost see the gears flying in her head. I could also she when realization finally hit her. I nodded simply, answering her nonverbal question.

"Ladies, Sun has never been romantically involved with me because that would be incest. She's not my lover, or fiancé, or wife, or even ex-wife."

"Then who the hell is she?" Sailor Moon yelled.

Darien chuckled. "She's my sister."

**A/N: And there it is! Saior Sun's indentity finally revealed. How many of oyu say that coming? Well, I know for a fact at least one of you did because you asked me and I honestly answered you that yes, Sailor Sun is in fact Darien's sister. Bet the rest of you were a little shocked though. ANd here you all thought I was going to break up the timeless pair of Darien and Serena. Nope, not right now. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hoped you liked it.**

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter: The Earth Princess: her story and its gory details. Plus, our first glimpse of who is really behind this new enemy.**

**See you next time,**

**Bloodied-Twin-Vampyre**


End file.
